Entwined & Laced
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: After noticing something amiss with Sonny, Chad decides to move their relationship to the next step. Sonny rejects his proposal of moving in together and breaks up with him. Heartbroken, Chad must find out where he went wrong and win back his Short stack.
1. Envisioned & Mused

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Disney does. I'm just using the characters to write a story that's being begged to be told.**

** This is my first SWAC multi-chaptered story. Please read and review! I hope that a lot of you will like this story!  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Entwined & Laced_**

**_By:_**_** 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**_

_

* * *

_

_Envisioned & Mused  
_

* * *

Walking on the path in the park near the coastline, Sonny had never felt so free and entwined with the nature. Many things had been bothering her, and as her grandmother had told her, a walk in a park will always help to clear the blues and worries right out of the mind. She had left stealthily from the studio, to divert any attention that would arise if they found out that she was going on a walk without her cast mates.

She walked a little further just before she could see a bench. The bench looked so welcoming to her, especially since she had been walking the past half an hour. She glanced upwards at the clear blue sky, focussing on the beautiful radiant sun in the middle. Her sunglasses protected her from the rays of the powerful sun.

Slowly, she took her glasses off to reveal her brown eyes twinkling in merriment and content. She smiled - a true smile she had revealed in quite a long time. She felt free – to be in a space she could call her own for a while.

The warm breeze swept through her brown hair and finally rested onto her face. She looked upwards with eyes closed, feeling the heat of that Californian morning. The gleam in her brown eyes was evident as she inhaled the fresh air deeply.

It was all she could ask for at the moment - to intertwine herself with the beauty of city she called home for the past four years, Los Angeles.

It was what she had done all her life, entwine and lace herself into the environment she was in and make the best of her life.

The perfect atmosphere was cut short when she heard her name being called. Glancing upwards, she was looking into the eyes of her best friend. Her friend's blonde curls bounced while she ran towards the brunette.

"Sonny!" Tawni cried.

Sonny Munroe's eyes glazed over with confusion, trying to decipher her best friend's urgent and panicked tone. "What's wrong?" she asked once Tawni was near her, huffing and trying to catch her breath.

"Where were you? I've been calling your phone like crazy!" Tawni complained just before she stopped and took some lip gloss from her purse. "All this calling and leaving messages on your voice mail caused my lips to chap. I need some Cocoa Mocha Cocoa!"

Sonny giggled in response, "I – I probably turned my phone off. I needed some time alone, Tawni. But, I'm good now. I just needed some fresh air."

Tawni glanced at Sonny, her eyes away from the compact mirror she held in front of her only to find Sonny's eyes glazed over with emotion she could not fathom. "Hey, you okay?" Tawni asked, after she put her makeup back into her purse.

"Yeah," Sonny hesitated, unsure of whether or not she wanted to reveal her true emotions and almost an instant later, decided against it. "So why did you need me?"

Tawni exclaimed, "We have rehearsal in fifteen minutes, and if I don't get you there soon, Marshall threatened to stop ordering..." She bit her lip, and her eyes almost teared, "Cocoa Mocha Cocoa!"

Shaking her head, Sonny sighed, "Of course. Well, then, let's go!"

Grabbing her sunglasses, she grasped Tawni's free hand, running and leading her back to the studios.

* * *

"That was your best rehearsal yet!" Marshall exclaimed as his hands grasped tightly around that week's script. He had noticed a slight change in the atmosphere around the cast and hoped that his words of encouragement would help that week's show. Luckily, his words of encouragement seemed to work, the rehearsal being near perfect.

"Thanks Marshall. Hey, uh, Tawni. I'm going to our dressing room, so don't wait up, okay?" Sonny asked Tawni, who was taking off the Tooth Fairy wings she had on.

Tawni raised her perfectly arched eyebrow, asking, "Sonny, you know that I hate," she shuddered, "caring, but what's wrong?"

Unable to reply the truth, Sonny answered, "Nothing. Just feeling a bit tired." Sonny left before she could hear Tawni ask the next set of questions she had for her.

Sonny was the only normally dressed person before she sat out on the last sketches' rehearsal because she said she wasn't feeling well. On her way to the dressing room, she ran into Josh.

The mailman of Condor Studios immediately brightened when he saw Sonny. "Hey, Sonny! I have your mail for you!"

Unable to hear Josh, Sonny kept walking towards her dressing room, in her own little world. She only heard Josh when he stepped in front of her, yelling, "Sonny?"

"Whoa, what? Josh? When did you get here?" Sonny exclaimed, sweetly.

Eyes widening, Josh was rather confused when he replied, "I was always here. I've been calling your name the past five minutes or so. Are you sure you're okay Sonny?"

Glancing around the hallway, making sure that no one was there to witness this incident, Sonny finally answered, "Yeah, just feeling sick. So uh you were saying?"

"I have some mail for you, Sonny. But, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have more mail to deliver so..."

Sonny exclaimed, "Oh of course. Sorry, again Josh. But thanks."

He nodded in response, smiled and was off on his way. Sonny suddenly felt like an idiot, but pushed that feeling away to read her mail. She cruised through most of her mail, which were mostly fan mail that she promised to reply to each and every one later. The one that caught her eye was a familiar returning address.

Her eyes widened, as quickly as she hid the letter in her purse. She knew that the letter was not to be opened here and in the open, but she knew what the letter would entail.

Suddenly, she felt that someone else was in the hallway. She turned around and found herself smiling when she saw Chad walking down the hallway.

Her boyfriend of three years, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, walked down the hallway, looking for Sonny. His eyes looked up and caught her gaze. His eyes immediately brightened as he cried, "Sonny!"

He rushed immediately to her and asked, "Where were you? I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for lunch right now."

Sonny replied, with a tug on her lips curved upwards, "Of course."

Chad smiled as he push an arm around his girlfriend and lead her to the nearest exit. He started off the conversation with a man not knowing who he was when he went to Starbucks that morning. "And I couldn't believe it! I mean ME – who forgets the greatest actor of our generation? I mean, I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper_!"

Sonny suddenly felt the need to brush off his arm and say, "Hey, Chad, I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to leave and go home. At first, I need to tell Marshall."

Chad instantly was worried with his girlfriend's health, "Hey, what's wrong?" He was going to lean forward to feel her forehead but she shied away, causing Chad to gasp inwardly.

"I'll call you, 'kay?" Sonny promised as she went back to her dressing room's direction. She didn't turn back to bid farewell or reply when her boyfriend accepted her promise.

As soon as she walked into her dressing room, she felt her cow moo. She opened her phone and found that she had a text from Chad.

_I'll be missing you, Short stack._

Sonny glanced upwards from the picture of Chad on her screen to the picture of her and Chad on her dresser. And for the first time in a long time, she didn't reply to his text.

Back at the Mackenzie Falls studio, Chad had been eagerly awaiting his girlfriend's text for the past hour. However, when it was fifteen minutes after he sent his text, he knew that he shouldn't expect a reply.

All he could think of was what Nico and Grady told him three years ago when Sonny was Pauly and supposedly blew off their seven weekiversary plans.

_This has all the signs of a girl who isn't interested in you._

Chad knew that he shouldn't be listening to their advice, especially since it was three years since they told him, but he knew that there was something wrong. And he had to do something about it.

* * *

The night was filled with twinkling stars and the beautiful moon, always being admired by people around the world. Its silvery rays fell through the window and onto Sonny, her hair now tinted with a silver touch. It was dark in her apartment, by her choice, for she wanted to contemplate for a while about where her life had taken her.

She had been thinking a lot lately, especially since it has been just herself in her apartment. Her mother, Connie, had gone on a visit to Wisconsin, long overdue. Of course she had asked her daughter to come with her, but Sonny, using work as an excuse, passed.

Now, she was extremely glad that she stayed. She had all the time in the world now to think about life and where it was taking her. Even to her, she found her life almost spinning out of her control and reach. She wanted to tell someone but found it was extremely hard to bring it up in a conversation with her friends.

Interrupting her reverie, each knock on the door was louder and harder than its last. She exclaimed, "In a minute!"

She ran to the light switch and turned on all the lights in the living room and attached dining room. Rushing the door, she fixed her hair and opened the door.

Instantly, she felt forced lips onto her own. They were familiar, yet so foreign. She closed her eyes and automatically her arms went around the man's shoulders. The man found that as an invitation and pressed his body closer to hers. Sonny found herself melting into this familiar embrace and immediately she murmured into his lips, "Chad."

Chad broke away from the kiss first – his hair a tad bit messy, his lips messed up with lip gloss and him carrying a cocky smile on that face of his. What tugged her heart the most was the twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey," Chad whispered, his eyes still twinkling.

All Sonny could say was, "Wow."

Chad tugged on his collar and muttered, "Of course! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I have knee tingling kissing skills."

Smacking him on his chest, very hard chest, Sonny giggled. She found herself staring at Chad for the longest time before asking him, "Why the surprise? Not that I minded it, but why?"

Chad feigned hurt, his hand on his heart, "Why? Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend once in a while?"

Sonny raised her eyebrow which Chad instantly meant, "I don't buy it."

"Fine, fine! I thought you were losing interest in me, so I thought I would win you over with a surprise kiss and a romantic dinner...here."

Sonny didn't understand, but then knew what stimulated his thought. She didn't reply to his text and or even go on their date. "Chad, you know that I - Wait, dinner? Here?"

Chad stepped to the side and showed behind him in the hallway a rather large picnic basket. Sonny looked up back at Chad and felt her heart tug once again. "Chad, you are awesome!"

"Of course I am, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad remarked, as if it was a fact, rather than an opinion.

She didn't know why she was getting ticked off at that statement, but she could feel that she was getting angry...once again, at his cocky attitude.

"Chad, you are the most self-centered egotistical superficial jerk-omanic I have ever met!" Sonny exclaimed. The anger inside her soon subsided once she saw Chad's sweet smile.

"But, you fail to see Sonny; I'm _your_ self-centered egotistical superficial jerk-omanic." Chad crept towards Sonny, his beautiful eyebrow arched and his lips slightly pouting.

Sonny let out a tiny laugh; her eyes finally twinkling – Chad had noticed that it was the first time he saw her eyes gleam that night. Sonny replied, "Yes, you are."

Chad was close enough to hold her in his arms. He tightened his embrace as he leant downwards and forwards to whisper in her ear, "I bet you're happy that I am."

Sonny suddenly stiffened in his arms by the touch of his breath on her ears and by the words he whispered into her ears. Her eyes were casted downwards to her feet, before she looked up into his clear blue eyes. She could see a slight panicked expression on his face. She smiled sadly, to her surprise, when she replied, "Of course, I am."

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	2. Enfeebled & Weakened

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Disney does. I'm just using the characters to write a story that's being begged to be told.**

**Hey, thanks so much for reviews! This story is definitely going places - places you will not guess! Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**_Enfeebled & Weakened_

_

* * *

_

The rays from outside the room peeked through the curtain sheers onto Sonny's peaceful face. She was deep in sleep, finally a peaceful slumber she had been yearning for, for weeks.

However, she was awakened by the now extremely bright sunlight entering her room, illuminating the previously dark room. She squinted her eyes from the suddenly bright light and was instantly irritated at the fact that she woke up.

Sonny's brown eyes glanced around her surroundings and pondered exactly how she got to her room. The last thing she remembered from last night was watching a movie in her living room all the while eating the food from the picnic basket Chad had brought over.

_Chad._

She realized that she must have slept during the movie because she certainly didn't remember watching the ending of _Valentine's Day_. Normally when she sleeps during a movie, Chad would always carry her to her bed and let her rest while he left not before cleaning up.

Honestly, she did not know why she deserved a man like Chad. Though, she had to admit, it was _her_ who changed the self conceited jerk to a...less of a self conceited jerk.

She would always remember that Chad explained their relationship as a three way relationship. Sonny, Chad and _Chad Dylan Cooper_. He always pointed out that his counterpart had to be shared by Sonny, but that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sonny stood up from her resting position on her bed and noticed she was still in the clothes she wore last night. Walking towards her closet, she grabbed a pair of matching pyjama pants and a shirt. On the way to her bathroom, she noticed the calendar. Today was Saturday and that meant she had the next two days to herself and no work.

So Random had its live studio performance on Thursday that week due to their guest star's availability. Yesterday had been a slow day and was merely a day to get ahead on their sketches and next week's taping.

Especially since her mother wasn't home, she would have the home to herself. Even though she was glad a few days ago that she would have the apartment to herself, Sonny was feeling rather lonely.

As if on cue, the telephone rang. Sonny dashed to the kitchen to pick up the cordless phone receiver and looked at the caller's display. It was her mother from Wisconsin.

Eagerly, Sonny pressed the on button and spoke into the receiver, "Mom?"

"Sonny!" Connie Munroe exclaimed over the phone, her face emerging with a beam.

"I've missed you so much, mom!" Sonny whispered silently into the receiver, her hands grabbing tightly onto the phone.

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry if I woke you. I know that you sleep late on Saturdays," her mom replied.

Sonny glanced at the oven's clock which flashed 10:05 a.m. "It is noon there at home, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Despite the days spent apart from each other, Sonny couldn't find herself the words she had been urging to ask her mom. Finally, she asked, "How's he doing?"

"Your father?"

Her mother's calm tone surprised Sonny, as Sonny's voice rose slightly in pitch, "Yes."

"He's doing rather well, given the circumstances," Connie replied, her voice still calm.

Sonny hesitated to ask her next question, "...Does he miss me?"

By the heavy sigh her mom exhibited, Sonny immediately knew the answer. "Of course. Why would he?"

"Sonny, he does—"

"Why would he miss me when I disobeyed him by coming here, mom?" Sonny interrupted, her voice raised.

Flinching by the instantaneous change in volume, Connie tried to explain, "But he does miss you, Sonny."

Sonny's eyes were starting to brim with tears as she choked, "He does?" She was in disbelief, and she knew her mom would say anything to make her feel better.

"Of course he does, honey. He's your father." Her mom's statement sounded genuine and that's precisely what made Sonny choke with overwhelming emotion.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I miss him. I miss Daddy a lot."

Connie tried to comfort her daughter as it was heart wrenching for her to hear her daughter sobbing over the phone. However, all she could say was, "I know."

After a good five minutes, Sonny wiped her tears and asked, "Did he wish that I came with you, Mom?"

Connie replied, "Of course he does."

Sonny knew that if she kept her mom on the phone any longer with her tears, her mom would have a hard time being joyous over there when she should be. "Mom, I've got to go. Tell Dad I said hi. Maybe, I'll talk to him later."

"But honey—"

"Hopefully, I can get more words out of him than hi and how are you. Bye, mom. I love you." Sonny hung up the receiver just as she heard her mom give back her love.

Leaning back against the wall in her kitchen, she sighed deeply. Closing her eyes, she exhaled and regretted that she passed on the opportunity of going back to Wisconsin and passed the opportunity of making amends with her father. At that moment, she felt deprived of all the strength she had and she felt as though she was weakened emotionally. And she hated that. She wanted to go back to being optimistic, perky and being herself and who she was.

Sonny decided, moments later, to shower and slip into more comfortable clothes and walked out of the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom and as she was drying her hair with a towel, her cell phone "mooed".

Rummaging through the messy dining table, she finally found her phone and saw that it was Chad. Smiling, she thought that maybe a talk with her boyfriend might cheer her up.

"Hey Chad," Sonny beamed instantly when she heard his reply.

"Sonny! Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly. Thank you so much for carrying me to bed and cleaning up," Sonny thanked as she started to tidy the dining table a bit.

"That's great! And no problem, it was nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch. I was thinking maybe Olive's Garden?"

Sonny hesitated in accepting his invitation. "Um...sure."

"Perfect. Hey, do you remember that waiter that said I couldn't make substitutions in my pasta? He didn't know that because he said I couldn't, that I _had_ to make substitutions. That was rather amusing."

"Chad..." Sonny wavered in her decision once again, not wanting to relive that incident, "I think I'm going to stay home and you know tidy the house before Mom gets here."

"But you just said—"

"And you know that I'm not feeling well. I'm not exactly sure that Lasagna Rollata al Forno is going to make it better," Sonny concluded, using her favourite dish as an example.

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to come over?" Chad offered.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm going to rest, then tidy up a bit and then go shopping with Tawni. I haven't gone out with her in forever," Sonny noticed the truth in her statement. It had been forever since her and Tawni had gone out together, doing something together as friends. It had always been her and Chad almost every night going out or eating take out at either her or his house.

"That sounds great, Sonny. But I think you should rest though before you do anything. You weren't feeling that great yesterday night, I noticed, Sonny."

Sonny couldn't help but smile at his concern, "I will Chad. How about I call you later?"

"Sure. I'll be missing you, Short stack," Chad truly felt hurt that she wouldn't spend the day with him, but his girlfriend's happiness was more important to him.

"Me too. Bye, Chad."

Sonny hung up before she could hear her boyfriend retort, "But wait, isn't your Mom coming next week?"

Placing her phone on the dining table, she went to the living room to sit on the sofa. She turned on the T.V. and watched the television set for the next couple of hours, before deciding to tidy just as she promised.

She needed to clear her mind and cleaning up always helped. However, when she phoned Tawni hours later, her plans for shopping were shot down when Tawni mentioned that her mother, Tami, and Tawni had a mother-daughter bonding time planned.

Sonny felt her heart tug at how much she missed her mother when Tawni talked about how she and Tami felt that they needed a time to their selves.

When Tawni apologized, Sonny replied that it was no problem and that maybe next time they could get together.

After she hung up, she stared at her phone for what seemed like forever. She knew she had the option of phoning Chad and asking him to spend the night together.

However, she didn't.

And she noticed, he didn't phone or text her either.

* * *

"And exactly how is this supposed to make me feel better?" Sonny giggled as she raised her eyebrow at Chad, who was now swiftly dashing across the room, moving furniture from one end of the living room to the other.

It was Sunday, and Chad invited Sonny to his penthouse that morning for a surprise. The only thing he said about his surprise was that it was supposed to make her feel better.

"I was thinking that we could just lay down here on the floor and watch some movies. You know, like a slumber party, but with me," Chad chuckled as he spread some sheets on the tiled floor.

"Really?" Sonny giggled, as she offered to help, "A slumber party isn't set without snacks. Let me get some food."

Chad mumbled affirmation to her statement, and once he set the sheets he followed her into the kitchen. Once he saw his girlfriend making food – rather nachos – in his kitchen, something pulled on his heart.

He found it absolutely heart-warming to feel this way. However, he noticed that Sonny had not been herself – her perky optimistic self. He then realized that maybe Sonny's change in attitude was a hint, a hint to change the dynamics of their relationship. He came in behind her and took hold of her tiny waist. Spinning her around, Sonny instantly faced him.

Sonny was surprised and as soon as she was going to question him, he hoarsely mumbled, "Sonny."

Chuckling at her expression, Chad gazed into her eyes and accredited that he had a chance to ask her now. And he was going to do advantage of that chance.

"Move in with me, Sonny." His voice was thick with emotion. Sonny was shocked, nothing really could describe it, but all she knew was that at first, she thought he was joking.

"Excuse me?" Puzzled, the only thing she could do was gape and ask him if he was kidding.

"I'm serious, Sonny, move in with me." Chad grabbed a hold of her tiny hands and clasped them into his large, sturdy ones. He gazed down into her brown eyes and saw the glazed expression in her eyes.

"But, Chad, I live—"

"Sonny, we have been dating for three years. And I'm 20 and you're 19. I think I'm ready to move in with you. I mean, with my salary and yours, we can afford a penthouse. I mean, we can look for a new one, just one that you and I will both like."

"Chad, I know that I—"

"Sonny, just listen. Paying the bills won't be a problem because I am the star of the number one Tween drama and you are umm...you are on a profitable comedic show. We should have no problem; I mean we both have good salaries, even if mine is larger."

She tore away from his mesmerizing gaze and glanced down at their enclosed hands. Even though she was entirely enamoured with Chad, she knew that there had to be changes to who they were to each other. Those words struck to her as she underwent a profound epiphany. A deep realization on what she had to do now that she understood her relationship, finally. She needed to do something.

And she knew exactly what she had to do.

"Chad, I can't do this."

Chad wasn't taken aback by her decision as he knew that she would take some persuading. "Sonny, I assure you that—"

"I don't mean moving in together, I mean _this._ I mean us. I can't do us," Sonny tersely replied as she untangled her hands from his grasp.

The look on his face was breaking her heart, but she knew that this was what had to be done. Maybe it had to be done a long time ago. "I don't understand, Sonny. I thought we were happy. I thought you were happy." His pain stricken face matched his eyes which were confused and bewildered.

"I thought I was too, but Chad, I can't do this. I don't know why, but I just can't. Chad -" Sonny faltered to speak when she saw his eyes, his normally twinkling eyes but now heartbroken. "I need to go."

Forgetting the nachos that were now in the microwave, she went to picking up her purse from the sofa. She walked away with her back turned to Chad and to the entrance. Chad followed her quietly, unable to speak.

After slipping on her heels, she looked behind her at Chad, who still wearing the heartbroken expression from before. His eyes were beginning to water and she could see that he was biting the inside of his lip from saying something they both would regret saying or hearing.

Sonny whispered her heart away, "Bye, Chad."

With that, she closed the door behind her. The time that passed since he had been standing there, absolutely heartbroken, had been negligent in comparison to the heart wrenching pain he was feeling.

He looked down at his hand where he saw Sonny's locket he had given her a year before for their two year anniversary. He traced the engraved name on the back, recognizing it to be Sonny. He knew now that he had to do something, especially while having the faintest idea as to why Sonny thought she couldn't be with the man who promised her that he would never leave her.

And then, finally, he threw the locket against the nearby wall in frustration. Not before letting a tear escape from his eye.

He was at the point where he was unable to contain his heartbreak, and he gladly released his emotions, only to himself and his empty penthouse. He was weakened by his emotions, and he hated that.

Tears escaped his eyes one by one as he whispered, "Why, Sonny?"

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	3. Enervated & Deprived

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Disney does. I'm just using the characters to write a story that's being begged to be told.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They always brighten up my day! Another note: I will be leaving for a 10-day vacation on Thursday, which is why I'm hoping to have written chapter four by Thursday and have it posted. I will try my best to write the next chapter for Thursday!**

**Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

_Enervated & Deprived

* * *

_

Sonny didn't come to work that following Monday.

Chad first noticed when he walked into the cafeteria that morning, only to find Nico and Grady sitting at the Randoms' usual breakfast table. He felt his heart sink, and his chest tightening before he walked by the table.

"Hey guys," Chad attempted to engage conversation with the two inseparable friends, who seemed to be occupied with their sandwiches.

Nico's eyebrow rose, not before taking another bite out of his sandwich. "What's up, Chip?"

Despite their camaraderie for the past three years, Nico and Grady made use of their nickname for Chad whenever they could, just to spite Chad. Especially when they knew it annoyed him _so _much.

Though, this time, Chad didn't take notice of their addressing of him and instead asked, "Where's Sonny?"

Nico and Grady exchanged puzzled glances before turning their attention back to Chad. "We haven't seen her, but wouldn't you know where she is?" Nico pointed out.

Grady nodded, "She _is_ your girlfriend."

Upon hearing the term girlfriend associated with Sonny, Chad felt his chest tighten, mouth dry as he pursed his lips in a firm line. "Not anymore," he replied quietly and reluctantly.

"Dude," Nico sympathized as he stood up, resting his hand on Chad's shoulder.

Grady simply sat with his jaw wide open. Nico spoke for the both of them when he asked the obvious question, "Why? You guys were so happy."

Chad's eyes started to glaze over as he mumbled quietly, looking rather forlorn, "I thought so too."

Grady asked the next obvious question when he finally shook out of his shock. "Who broke it off?"

That question triggered such an emotion response as Chad released a single tear, as he replied, "Sonny."

"Whoa," Nico replied in surprise, "So did not see that coming!"

Chad glared at the Randoms, before sighing in defeat, "Me neither."

Nico squinted his eyes at Chad and noticed the single tear drop resting just on his cheek. "You're pretty whipped, aren't ya?"

Surprised, Chad definitely wasn't expecting that. But the question was – was he whipped? Was he heads over heels in love with Sonny? Definitely, there was no doubt about how he loved the perky, optimistic girl he met four years ago. Though, he had to admit, that he was still in shock that Sonny didn't reciprocate his feelings while all this time, he thought she did.

"Yeah," Chad admitted and to his surprise, Nico and Grady seemed to understand.

"Did she show any signs that she was losing interest?" Nico asked, this time actually sympathizing with him.

Grady seemed to have the answer to his friend's question, "Sonny did seem a bit off her usual perky self. Maybe..." He trailed off, at the sight of Chad's pain stricken face. "Um...maybe, she was just sick?"

Chad chuckled sadly before replying, "Thanks guys for talking to me. I...I, uh, got to go. You know, filming and stuff."

Unable to speak anymore about Sonny, Chad abruptly left the cafeteria. Exchanging glances, Nico and Grady knew that there was something wrong if Sonny broke up with him. They knew just how crazy she was for him.

Something was off, they thought.

Nico and Grady were planning to do something, before they realized that they still had to finish their sandwiches.

Grady shrugged, "That can wait. _This,"_ he said pointing to the sandwich, "can't wait."

* * *

When Chad first walked onto the Mackenzie Falls set, he didn't notice the mirroring worried glances at his direction. He had been so preoccupied by what Grady's comment that Sonny was showing signs of losing interest days before their breakup. Chad didn't want to believe that Sonny was unhappy with him for so long, though he couldn't help himself. He felt deprived of something. He felt deprived of...Sonny. And he felt as though he was weakened, and he definitely was. Despite wanting to be oblivious of the truth, he knew he was in a state of emotional weakness, which bothered him even more.

Chad was walking aimlessly around set in between takes, and his cast mates simply watched him sulk. They wanted to ask what was wrong, but by 10 o'clock, everyone knew what happened.

It was beginning to affect his performance during rehearsal, and it was only after the fifth take, did the director say to him that he either had to leave or pull his act together.

Devon was the first to provide solace for Chad, when Chad was alone in his dressing room.

"Hey, man, if she broke up with _you, _there is definitely something wrong with her, not you," Devon tried to explain.

Chad immediately burst out, "There is _nothing_ wrong with Sonny. She is the cutest, most beautiful, smartest girl I have ever known. There has got to be something wrong with me, not her."

After realizing what he admitted, he sighed sinking into his chair. He muttered, "I need to be left alone."

Devon tried to reason, but was interrupted by a sharp, "Get out!"

After his co-star left, he closed his eyes and didn't notice Penelope walk in. Chad sighed heavily and simply wanted answers as to where he went wrong. He tried to keep his eyes closed and avert any unwanted visitors in his room. Only being able to try so much, Chad still couldn't figure out where he went wrong. He had changed for her – for the better, he always thought.

To his annoyance, he acknowledged Penelope when he heard her clear her throat. "What do you want, Penelope?" he asked.

Penelope sat down beside him on the sofa and forced him to look at her by turning his head in her direction. Opening his eyes, he glanced at Penelope and waited for her response.

"Stop sulking around! Gosh, this is worse than the time you thought Sonny left you before going back to Wisconsin to shoot the cheese ball," Penelope pointed out.

Chad glared at her, "Says the girl who wanted to get rid of her."

Shrugging, Penelope stood up and walked over to the dressing table with his and Sonny's picture from when they were at the beach. She traced the frame, before replying, "I guess she's got you pretty whipped, huh?"

Chad chuckled, as he mumbled, "Déjà vu."

"Sorry?" Penelope asked, unable to hear what he just muttered. After Chad shook his head as a means of saying that he said nothing, he stood up to where Penelope was and took the photo frame out of her hands. He took a quick glance at the photo before resting it on the dressing table.

"Did you want something, Penelope?" Chad asked, still uncertain as to why she was actually there.

Simply replying, Penelope huffed, "Just stop whining and get back to work!" She stomped out of his room, causing Chad to wince a little at the impact of her steps on his ears.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "I still have no idea why the studio brought her back. She's evil." He yelled out after her, "Hey, I'll be back in half an hour! Tell the director I should be fine after that."

"Whatever!" Penelope cried back.

However, after eliminating Penelope out of his mind, he shifted his attention back to Sonny. He stared at the picture in front of him, and once again, he was down to racking on his mind. He had so many questions with no answers to, and he definitely couldn't expect them from Sonny.

He had to get answers from someone who was incredibly close to Sonny. When he thought of the perfect person, he dashed out of the room to find his answers.

* * *

Staring out the window, Sonny was resting her chin on her hand, her eyes glazed over. She was no longer in a relationship as of yesterday, and it was taking a huge emotional toll on the nineteen year old comedian.

Despite that it was her initiative, she still felt empty and deprived. She was deprived of something important, which she was – but of something she didn't want to think of.

She had always loved Chad and her heart always belonged to him, but lately she had been feeling off. Unable to pinpoint the exact reason, she decided that it was best for herself and Chad that she wasn't in a relationship where she was no longer comfortable.

Though, she had to admit, it was killing her inside. She knew, glancing outside, that it was wrong of her to skip work that day. Nevertheless, she realized that it was the only way to clear her head and figure out exactly what she needed to do.

She kept glancing at the telephone on the counter not too far away from her and kept changing her perspective on what to do. In her right hand was a picture of her and Chad on the beach, identical to the one which Chad had in his possession. Sonny found herself gazing at the picture for the longest time when the sun was still high up at noon, shining through the curtains.

Sighing, she decided that she could do something to clear her head and solve some problems. She stood up, walking towards the counter. Hesitating, she finally decided to pick up the phone and dial a very familiar number.

* * *

Chad rushed into the dressing room, not bothering to knock. He was not shocked to find Tawni in front of her mirror, applying makeup for what possibly was the umpteenth time that day. Tawni did not seem to notice Chad because he rushed through Sonny's door. It seemed obvious that she wouldn't as she was preoccupied with her own looks.

Two minutes passed before Chad realized that his break was just flying away. Walking towards Tawni, he stepped just in view of the mirror. Tawni muttered, "Cocoa mocha cocoa, the perfect shade for my bedazzling lips...Oh my Chad!"

Spinning around, Tawni asked, her breath caught in her throat, "What are you doing here? Sonny's not here."

Chad rolled his eyes at the obviousness of her answer. "I know that; I was just hoping that you could help me with something."

Tawni raised her eyebrow as she bit the inside of her mouth, "What exactly do you need help with?" Knowing his true nature, his needs for help were always to help him look better or get his name on the next issue of Tween Weekly.

Chad sighed deeply, knowing that Tawni was insanely protective of whatever happens to Sonny. Despite Tawni's initial opinions of Sonny, Chad noticed how much Tawni had started to care for the girl, even if Tawni herself didn't want to admit it. "You probably know about what happened."

That confession softened Tawni's gaze at Chad as she knew how hard it would be on the whipped Chad. Even Sonny, the person who ended the relationship was coping with it unsuccessfully, by taking the day off.

"Yeah," Tawni trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"I was just wondering," Chad begun, "if you knew why."

Puzzled, Tawni tried to understand what Chad was saying. "Why?"

"Why she broke it off," Chad replied, his voice cracking. Looking up, Tawni could see that the pain Chad was going through by simply mentioning it. Chad's eyes were starting to water and she could see that he was trying to stifle what appeared to be a sob.

Tawni replied sympathetically, "I'm sorry Chad, but I don't know." It was the truth, but she could see that Chad was unsatisfied with her answer.

Chad asked another question, "So, um, where's Sonny?"

Diverting her attention elsewhere, she tried to avoid his question by responding, "You know at home, sleeping in..."

Noticing something was amiss, he sternly asked, "Where's Sonny, Tawni?"

Tawni finally looked up at Chad; and as her blue eyes started to sadden, she spoke meekly, "She's gone."

Chad felt that he should panic, though he knew better than to assume the worst immediately. "What do you mean, gone?"

Tawni muttered, "She's gone to Wisconsin."

Though it was a solace to hear that Sonny was alright, Chad couldn't help but feel hurt. "Wisconsin? For how long?"

Tawni understood how it must appear to Chad to hear Sonny went back home. With this understanding, she simply replied, "Three weeks. But don't worry, it wasn't about you – she just had some unfinished personal matters to deal with back in Wisconsin."

Nodding, he couldn't release words to reply. His throat started to dry again, and he felt his chest tightening – more constricting this time. All he could think was that Sonny's gone.

And despite what Tawni said, he knew that it was to get away from the man who made her unhappy.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	4. Endamaged & Harmed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Disney does. I'm just using the characters to write a story that is being begged to be told.**

**Hey, there! This will be the last update in a while, because, as I mentioned before, I am going on a ten day vacation. I hope this chapter will keep you hooked for that long!**

**So, please enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**_Endamaged & Harmed

* * *

_

When he opened the door, he definitely did not expect her at this hour on his door step. She stood there, her brown eyes wide and a sheepish smile – an attempt to conceal the true nervousness and fright she was engulfed by. But he knew that it was all just a mask – that sweet smile and those feigned innocent eyes.

For after all, she was his daughter.

Jonathan Munroe was slightly surprised to see how much his daughter has grown in the past few years. Even though it seemed impossible for the short Munroe, Sonny had grown at least an inch. He noticed that she had changed her hair back to her natural roots, which he knew from watching Sonny on So Random. Though, he would never admit to that fact.

Connie peeked from behind the wall to see why her husband was taking so long. When she took note of Sonny, she cried, "Honey!"

She dashed to the door and immediately hugged Sonny, constricting the breathing airspace Sonny had.

"Hey, mom," Sonny replied once they broke apart.

"Come on in, honey. Jonathan, welcome her in," Connie ordered her husband, knowing that he was feeling rather uncomfortable at the moment.

"Come in, Sonny," Jonathan replied monotonously and without any obvious emotion.

Sonny exchanged glances with her mother, before responding, "Gee, thanks, Dad."

Connie helped bring Sonny's suitcases in to the living room of their cozy two leveller house. Setting them down beside the sofa, Connie mentioned, "I'm going to make some hot chocolate. But mind you, Sonny, it might take a while for me to boil the water. I'll be right back."

Once Sonny's mom left, the silence hanging heavy over the two resulted in awkwardness.

Jonathan was the first to speak, "How are you Sonny?"

Sonny replied, "I've been better, you, Daddy?"

Something was off about her father's expression when he replied, "Fine." She knew that he was not fine with her being here, but he just had to deal with it.

"How's work?"

Sonny was astonished at her father's question. "Wow, something else other than hi and how are you's, today. I'm impressed, Dad."

Jonathan scolded her daughter's sarcastic tone, "Sonny..."

"What, Dad? Honestly, you probably don't understand what your "communication skills" are doing to me. Because I am so confused, I can't even be happy in a relationship that I know that was going great."

Raising his eyebrow, Jonathan sounded shocked, "You broke up with that Cooper boy?"

It was Sonny's turn to be surprised, "You know Chad?"

"Who doesn't? Your boyfriend is always on that screen of ours," he said, pointing to the television set on top of their fireplace.

Fighting back a stab of irritation, Sonny merely murmured, "Mmhmm." She looked at her father hoping for some other signs of more conversation, but he remained silent. She wanted to ask her father right there and then why he was so disappointed in her, but she couldn`t.

She feared too much of what her father had to say to her and about her. From all the late night fights he had with her mother, she knew that he was not keen with Sonny going to Hollywood. She desperately needed answers to erase some thoughts of confusion residing in her hectic mind. Therefore, she decided to ask the million dollar question, "Daddy, why are you mad at me?"

"Sonny," Jonathan started, "you know my opinion of Hollywood." And that was all he said in response to her question. Sonny was once again astonished by his simply and straightforward answer and she had felt a need to defend her decision.

"Dad, Hollywood is a wonderful place. And I'm not going to be like those washed up movie stars that go to jail every two years."

The confidence in his daughter's voice made Jonathan acknowledge just how much Sonny defended her work and where she was living now.

He still was not persuaded, "I still don't like Hollywood."

"Ok, fine, "Sonny began, "you don't like Hollywood. That's perfectly fine. But why don't you like me? What have I ever done to you?" By the end of her question, tears started to form in her eyes and cascade down her cheeks.

Jonathan finally realized what he had done. To the relationship he had with his daughter and how it separated his family. He finally knew what he had done to his daughter. Ashamed by his actions, he stepped forward to wrap his arms around his daughter in an embrace.

Sonny was startled but felt warm again in her father's arms. She relaxed into his arms and stayed there for a while, as they both caught up on what they missed the past four years.

Neither of them noticed Connie walking in with hot chocolate with a wide beam on her face. "Finally," she breathed out.

* * *

"Let me hear you say hey," Chad announced once he stepped into Tawni's dressing room. Tawni simply rolled her eyes as soon as she heard Chad come in. Even though Sonny wasn't there, Chad felt the need to come into their dressing room and intake all the Sonny he was missing. He was still grieving but he did not want it to show, except when he was in his dressing room and at home.

Tawni was on the phone when she muttered, "Hey."

Chad shrugged in return as he decided to walk over to Sonny's closet. The first thing that caught his eye was the black dress that she wore to their first date – the time he threw up over her. Despite his grievance, he couldn`t help but think of the fond memories they shared together.

What caught his attention was Tawni when she yelled, "Hey, can you stay by my phone until she comes back? I have to go to the washroom."

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, he hesitated, "Sure?"

Tawni simply jumped up and laughed, "Thanks!"

She started to dash towards their washroom, before Chad asked, "Who is she?"

Turning around with a sad smile, she replied, "Sonny."

Chad's eyes widened and before he could retort her response, she was gone. He stared at the phone and saw the picture associated with Sonny. He felt his heart ache just at the sight of Sonny, smiling back at him.

Tawni had left her phone on speaker, and he felt as though someone was there on the other line, breathing.

Before he was going to say hi, he heard a crackling noise. Then a faint giggle that sounded familiar.

He heard afterwards. "Hey, Sonny, did you say you wanted to go see Lucy?" a deep voice asked.

Then he heard Sonny's sweet voice after a long time. Something about that made his heart jump. "Yeah, I did."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to eat..." a pause, "liver!" The statement was followed by a loud, booming laugh.

Sonny giggled slightly, "How can you be so annoying, Brian?"

Oh, Chad thought, the deep voice belonged to a guy named Brian. He continued to listen for Brian's response.

"You know you love me."

There was a pause, an agonizing pause when Sonny exhaled and then sighed deeply. "I do. I do love you."

At that moment, Chad felt as though the sky felt upon him. He felt his chest constrict and his heart ache more than he ever knew was possible.

He dropped the phone onto the dresser and stood up. Wanting to escape that room, he ran, only to fly past Tawni.

"Chad?"

Chad didn't hear her and didn't even care. He knew that he had rehearsal almost right away and rehearsal was perfect to distract his perturbed mind at that moment. When he walked onto the set, he noticed a girl speaking very loudly about being very excited guest staring on Mackenzie Falls.

He took note that the girl was rather optimistic, perky and continuously excited. Trying to hold back his anger, he walked to his mirror and took out a comb to comb his hair. Though, it didn't help to avoid the perky girl's excited voice.

Before he knew it, he exploded, "You!" Pointing to the perky girl, he walked menancingly to the girl, who was now cowering in fear.

"Yes?" the blonde's meek voice replied.

"You are fired!" And that caused heads to turn, even though this wasn't the first time he fired someone.

"But..." the girl's lower lip quivered and she was on the verge of crying.

Chad couldn't handle all these emotions; so instead, he turned his back to her. Declaring to the crew and cast that he needed to go home, he rushed to his dressing room.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed as he tried to stop the tears, threatening to flow. When he opened his eyes, the first thing in his peripheral view was the beach picture of him and Sonny.

Angered and absolutely frustrated, he took hold of the picture and threw it against the opposing wall. The loud crash seemed to break his anger as he rushed to the picture, holding the broken pieces of glasses in his hands.

He honestly did not understand what was wrong with him but he only knew one thing.

He was still hooked up on Sonny.

And he still could not answer the question why Sonny broke up with him.

Whether it was to rush to Brian back in Wisconsin or whether it was because she lost interest in him, Chad knew that there had to be a substantial and logical reasoning behind her actions.

Though, he only seemed to think that Sonny went back to Wisconsin to leave the man who made her so unhappy to a man who could.

And it hurt Chad to think that. Especially his heart, which was undoubtedly still in Sonny`s possession, even though she might now know it.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by and there was not a day that went by without Chad replaying the four words Sonny uttered to Brian.

_I do love you_.

It was heartbreaking every single time he thought of it, and there was not a moment when he couldn`t take his mind of it.

Thus, his filming started to suffer. However, Chad would always get the scene right after six takes, when before it only took two.

Once again, Chad found himself walking in the So Random's hallways. Every day he went there and explored the set before winding up in front of Sonny's promotional photo. Chad would always glance into her eyes and ask the same question that had been haunting him for the past three weeks.

"Why Sonny?"

Chad didn't seem to get better. He knew that he had to try at least to show Sonny that he was dealing with it fine. Though, he knew that he couldn't.

Just when he was going to return to his set, Chad heard a familiar laugh. His head darted to the direction of the laugh, and instantly, he felt his heart stop.

Because there was Sonny, exuding radiance and smiling widely. The first time he had seen in quite a long time, actually. He missed her laugh and especially, her smile. He thought she looked at him and smiled, so due to habit, he smiled back at her. He was feeling better instantly, the best he had felt the past few weeks.

His smile faltered, however, when he noticed who was beside her. A tall, brown haired man walked alongside her, allowing her hands to be wrapped on his arm.

And that was when he realized that Sonny was not happy by looking at Chad. Sonny was happy by the man beside her who joined in on her laughs.

Chad then concluded that this would have to be Brian.

And once again, glancing at Sonny's absolutely jovial expression, his heart broke into a thousand pieces. Not expected to be fixed again.

It was all simply because of what Sonny said three weeks ago to this Brian man.

_I do love you_.

Chad's heart ached once more, knowing that he himself was the man who made her unhappy, having to resort her to care for another man.

His heart was endamaged, and Chad knew that there was nothing that could fix it.

Especially not Sonny.

What he didn't notice was Sonny looking at him retreat in the opposite direction and feeling hurt herself, with her heart falling apart as well.

And she knew that she couldn't do anything to fix it, either.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	5. Enkindled & Reignited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Disney does. I'm just using the characters to write a story that is being begged to be told.**

**Let me hear you say _HEEY! _****I'm back from my 10 day vacation, and I have started school just last week. Summer went by way too fast! Anyways, I think I've left you guys waiting too long so I'm going to update.**

******A big thanks to my 100th reviewer: ****ChannyLover4ever2213!**

**Speaking of reviews, I have set a goal for this chapter. Nothing too much: 120. I honestly would love to know your impressions of my story in a review format! Each and every review definitely mean a lot to me.  
**

**So, please enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**_Enkindled & Reignited  


* * *

_

Never had she been in her life so regretful and feel remorse for her actions. Even when she came to Hollywood for the first time, she never ever regretted her decision, despite her father's opinion. She had always been so sure of her decisions, so certain that she never had the need to feel this way. Though she had to admit that when she first came to SO Random, she didn't exactly feel certain that she fit in. However, this decision she made of breaking up with _him_ will definitely haunt her for the rest of her miserable life.

It was definitely miserable now that she spent most of her waking moment moping over him. Not to mention every minute of her sleeping and dreaming time.

So when she saw Chad look at her and Brian in the hallway, possessing a look so forlorn and lost - she knew instantly at that moment that she could regret a decision. A decision she was incredibly foolish to follow through with.

So when she saw Brian sitting in the cafeteria with her cast mates, she realized that his actions were being analyzed by a certain Chad Dylan Cooper. She stood at the entrance as she watched Chad from afar. She watched him wince whenever he heard Brian say her name and she noticed how his eyes started to twitch after Brian commented on how she seemed to be back home. Suddenly, she noticed that he was sitting alone without his cast. This was surprising to her but certainly was of habit to the rest of the studio. Ever since Sonny had broken up with him, he found it essential to sit by himself and just think about life.

Sonny finally took the initiative to walk towards her cast members when she noticed the conversation was dying down. There were awkward glances and silences between her friends, and surely she could not have that happening.

Definitely she noticed though was that Chad instantly straightened his back and leaned forward on his elbows, staring intently at her. She tried to make sure that she did not give the impression that she knew, but then again she was an actress.

She sat down beside Brian and kissed her brother on the cheek before muttering, "Hey guys!"

Tawni found the display of affections oddly cute as she cooed, "You two are so adorable!"

She looked over in the corner of my eye as she saw Chad stiffen at Tawni's statement. She tried to not let it bother her as she responded, "Yeah, I guess. So what is new?"

As soon as Nico and Grady engaged in a conversation about pool tables, she noticed Chad stand up from his seat grabbing his script and his sandwich. He walked towards the disposal, pausing before looking at me. Accidentally, she couldn't move her head fast enough so they locked gazes. The gaze was electrifying and she knew that he felt the spark too. She instantly turned around when she found the momentum to do so. She thought she heard a sigh before she looked out on the corner of her eyes again that he had trashed his barely dented sandwich **and** his script.

That was when she realized that she had caused more damage to him than what Tawni had led her on.

* * *

Chad definitely knew that Sonny saw his every move, especially since Sonny was a very bad actress but he would never tell that to her. Of course not. Because before, she was his girlfriend. Though when Tawni cooed on the adorableness of her and Brian, he couldn't stand being there. He knew that when he was throwing his stuff away that their gaze was powerful and more intense than they ever had before.

But he couldn't say anything to her - and it was all because of that stupid Brian.

He didn't even know what Sonny saw in him - Chad was surely a better suitor for Sonny. For _his_ sunshine, as cliched as that sounded.

Never in his life was he so fixated on one girl, but he knew that Sonny was different. So to win her back, after three and a half weeks of moping around, he finally devised a plan.

And with that plan, he walked into the So Random Props Room, intent on winning her back. Though when he saw her and Brian cuddled with each other watching reruns of So Random along with the others. But that did not discourage him. He knew what he wanted and he was here to win it back.

"Hey guys..." Chad started as he walked in. Everyone acknowledged his presence with either a hi or a nod but Sonny was the last to look at him with full eye contact. And there it was again - the intense eye contact as though their passion or spark was reignited and enkindled.

"Hi," Sonny finally was able to squeak.

Chad stood there looking at Brian and Sonny, but he knew that if he wanted to win her back he had to go through with his devised plan.

"So...I was just wondering if you guys knew about that club opening tonight?"

Tawni's ears suddenly perked up, "Club?"

Chad played it cool, despite Sonny's gaze on him, "Yeah, I was wondering if you guys wanted VIP access."

Nico immediately was suspicious, "Why are you giving us VIP access?"

Shrugging, he passed Sonny's look as a contemplative look as he replied, "Because you guys are my friends."

If this had been three years prior, they would have been questioning his sanity and his intentions. But now since Chad and Sonny had been dating or were dating, they were all close friends. However, that didn't stop them from doubting.

"Sure, I guess that makes sense," Grady proclaimed, earning a puzzled look from Sonny. Even though Tawni had mentioned that Chad had been hanging out with them profusely the past three weeks, she didn't expect them to be that close in her absence.

Tawni found it perfect to ask the itching question in her mind, "You taking someone?"

Chad had filled Tawni in on his plan, which incorporated the question asking. "Yeah, I was thinking of taking Tara from Meal or No Meal. I hear she's a whole lot of fun - if you know what I mean." He winked in the guys' directions, especially Brian. Brian just seemed disgusted while Sonny seemed indifferent. She knew that he would move on one time or another, and he was moving on now. There was nothing she could do about it.

Chad felt smug when he saw that Sonny looked rather indifferent. Though, moments later, he saw that Sonny was not changing her emotions. And precisely at that moment, he realized that Sonny was too enamoured with her boyfriend to miss him, like he did.

He excused himself out of the room, without giving the cast their promised VIP passes.

And that was when Tawni remembered that she forget to tell Chad that Sonny was not the jealous type. So she told Sonny to follow him and make what she made wrong right. Sonny realized that all of this was a ploy to win her affections back, and she could only hope that she was not too late.

Chad was against the wall outside the props room when she came out of the room. All she could hear him murmuring was, "How could you be so stupid, CDC? She obviously is over you. Why are you still pathetically hung over her?"

When Sonny realized that he was scolding himself, she found it rather odd wanting to comfort him, even when it was always him comforting her.

"Chad..." she began, not knowing where to start or what to say.

He whipped around, his eyes bloodshot red and his cheek damp with tears. She found it rather peculiar to find him engulfing himself like this. She stepped forward to offer her arms for a hug, but he slapped them away. The action hurt Sonny deeply but she tried not to show it and shrugged it off when Chad retorted to her.

"How could you be so selfish and cruel? How can you not be jealous? Why aren't you jealous?"

Sonny muttered, her voice low, "I don't get jealous."

However, Chad didn't seem to acknowledge her explanation as he continued, "Especially when I am jealous of that stupid Brian guy! Sonny, do you even know how much pain I was and still am in..."

Chad was interrupted by a laugh. He looked up and saw Sonny in fits of laughter, which he found rather insensitive. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh sorry," Sonny calmed down after a while, "It was just that...Brian's my older brother and you're jealous of _him_? Why wouldn't I be laughing?"

Chad's eyes widened as he felt abashed at what he had concurred the day he heard her brother on the phone. Of course she would love her brother. He continued, "But that doesn't give you the right to be insensitive, Sonny. You have no idea what I had been through the past three weeks. You have no idea what you did to me."

Sonny sighed, "No, you're right. I don't. But you don't know what I went through either. I was in pain, Chad and I never want to be in that state again. I never wanted to get out of bed, let alone face the people who cared so much for me at home. I had to make an effort to show that I was okay with my decision, but everyone knew me better. And that was when I knew I had to come back to you. So I came early and decided that I needed to do something about it."

Chad felt his throat dry as he closed his eyes. "What?"

Sonny stepped closer, breathing into him, "I figured that I needed to be back with you. I can't live without you, Chad and I know that I can't last like this any longer, neither can you. Chad," she looked up into his true blue eyes, "I still have strong feelings for you."

Chad felt his eyes open, his mind reeling with questions. He was not sure of how to respond, his voice caught in his throat. What caught him off guard was when she looked into his eyes - the spark and connection still there, as though it was reignited and enkindled and said, "I need to ask you something."

He nodded, his mind still reeling with questions. He was ecstatic that she still had feelings for her, but he still had so many questions to ask her. Like what caused the break up in the first place.

And then, she said the words he never thought would come out of her lips, "Can I move in with you?"

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	6. Enchanted & Mesmerized

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Disney does. I'm just using the characters to write a story that is being begged to be told.**

**Thank you so much for patiently waiting for this chapter. School load has just been topped off with other activities, and finding time to write is becoming extremely difficult. However, I will always find time to write, no matter what.**

**This chapter is officially dedicated to: ****Lady Weird****. Thank you so much for being an awesome friend, who is so kind and supportive! **

**I have a review goal of 155 reviews. This is merely a request, but I hope that I can reach my goal!**

**_Sorry for those who have already read this chapter, I keep on finding the chapter deleted on my account, so I have to re post it. I have no idea why. If you already read it, dismiss the story alert - but if not..._  
**

**Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

_Enchanted & Mesmerized

* * *

_

Honestly, never did she expect what occurred that day. Never in a million years did she think that she would be the one left standing – deserted – while, he, Chad Dylan Cooper, walked away from her, needing space.

That was _her_ reason to break up in the first place! With so much going on in her life, she couldn't handle everything at once in her petite mind of hers. So she let go of the most important person in her life: Chad.

And it was the worst mistake she ever made.

As she was lying on her bed, she could still hear his words echoing in her very pain stricken mind.

"_Sonny, I can't do this. I honestly cannot wear my heart on my sleeves only to have it trampled by you effortlessly. You have to understand that I am ecstatic that you feel this way, I really do. But I need space – I need time to think on whether or not I can handle this relationship. My heart has been tugged endless ways by you and I have always been broken up by you, for no seeming reason at all. I'm sorry, Sonny. I take back my offer."_

Sonny scoffed by his nerve and then widened her eyes by her reaction. Why did she do that when she knew, deep down, that he was right? She always had given him a tough time when they were younger in their first year of dating for being who he was – a self-conceited jerk. She even broke up with him over a Tween Choice Award, but eventually got together after three months of moping – on both ends of the relationship.

But he being a self-conceited jerk was what led her heart to being in love with him in the first place. And she always found herself forgetting that.

She could only dwell on the fact was that she had made a huge mistake when she first rejected him over the moving in together offer.

"Sonny?"

Sonny looked up to see her brother peek in her room, his head sticking into her room. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat? Maybe sushi?" Brian's bottom lip quivered, anticipating her response.

Sushi. It was Chad's favourite delicacy. Shaking her head to erase thoughts associated with Chad because she definitely did not want to think about Chad right now, she agreed.

"Yes! Sonny, you're the best!"

He left the room in such a hurry that Sonny could swear that she consented for him to play football for the first time in the rain...when he was ten. She sighed, leaning back against her bed and closed her eyes.

She didn't hear Brian tip toe back into her room and take a seat on the edge of her bed. However, she did hear a deep inhale. Opening her eyes, Sonny noticed her brother – rather large – brother from this view gazing down at her with a concerned face.

"Hey kiddo," Brian started and before he could continue Sonny interrupted him.

"Brian, I definitely do not want to have this talk...especially with you," Sonny sat up from her resting position and stepped onto the carpeted floor.

She stood up and was walking towards the door before she heard, "You know, kiddo, if you need to talk about it with anyone, I am here. I know that Mom is still with Dad, but I am here for you until some womanly advice comes your way."

Sonny stiffened by his statement and did not respond, signalling her brother to carry on, "I know how much this guy meant to you, and honestly, I do not know why. But I am here to be there for you. Cause that's what big brothers do."

Suddenly, she turned around to face her brother and asked, "Then where were you when I need you the most, Brian?"

Sonny walked out of the room, leaving no other words from her lips. And leaving her very dumbfounded brother.

* * *

Once she stepped foot onto the pavement in front of the restaurant, she could swear that she felt memories of this place rushing in her mind. To be honest to herself, she did not expect at all coming to this place out of all the places for sushi in Los Angeles. And for a fact, this was the last place she wanted to be seen coming.

It was the place of her first date with _him_ and the first place where the signs were given that they were all wrong for each other. No matter how many times she forgave him after that, they did not manage to stay together.

So when her brother asked her to follow him into the restaurant, she hesitated.

Brian of course did not know the meaning behind this restaurant and simply was annoyed by her attitude. "Sonny, I really want to eat. If you are not going to come in, I'll go in without you."

Breaking away from her reverie, she wanted to comment on his brother's insensitivity but decided against it. "I'm coming, Brian."

Brian exhaled, "Thank you." He dragged Sonny into the restaurant, and all she could wonder was when she could go home and stay in front of the television and eating chips.

Once they stepped foot into the restaurant, all was as she remembered. Though, her eyes widened when she saw one particular part. Her voice was caught in her throat, her heart felt like it almost stopped and her stomach felt like she had been punched because she saw Chad Dylan Cooper sitting in a seat not too far away from the entrance, chatting away with a blonde girl. His eyes were sparked in interest and his facial expression revealed that he was enjoying himself. He enjoyed being the cocky arrogant jerk that all girls fell hard for.

Her breath was hitched in her throat and she was unable to answer her brother's worried question, "Kiddo, what's wrong?"

Never taking her eyes off of him, she did not speak until her brother caught onto what her gaze was directed at. He looked and suddenly, his face turned angry as his eyes squinted at the man.

"Brian..." Sonny trailed off, uncertain of what her brother was going to do. Before she could understand what was going on, her brother was marching up to Chad and his blonde little friend.

"Brian! Don't!" Sonny cried as she ran after her brother as fast as she could in her three-inch heels.

Once Chad heard Sonny's voice, his attention diverted from the girl in front of him to the very angry man marching up to him. He felt that he recognized the voice and was surprised when he saw it was Sonny. Before he could register what was happening, he was confronted by Brian.

Brian looked down at the blonde man and said furiously, "Look man, I have no idea what the deal is with all you Hollywood jerks! You think that you can just toy with an innocent girl's heart and play around with it. Well you thought wrong! You were just pining over Sonny a week ago and now you're with another blonde chick?"

Chad's face expression was unfathomable to Sonny as a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and hurt washed over his face. Chad was silent, unable to answer Brian's demanding questions.

Sonny tried to intervene, "Brian, stop it! You're making a scene!" She nervously looked behind her shoulder to see many famous people looking at the group right now.

"Kiddo, I don't care! You were sulking over this guy for a month now, and even when you asked him back, he didn't take you back, Sonny. You're telling me to be quiet when he is going out with another girl?" Brian yelled incredulously at his baby sister, who was now uncertain of what action to take.

Chad finally found the strength in his voice to speak as he said, "Dude, your sister broke my heart. I could not just accept her again like that. You would do the same if a girl did this to you."

Sonny's eyes widened at his ex's words as she tried to understand what exactly Chad was feeling and his changing personalities.

Chad continued when Brian tried to interrupt him, "I just figured that since she broke my heart, I could just try to move on. So I can do whatever I want. You have no right to tell me what I should be doing."

Brian was dumbfounded, as usual, by any intense speech; Sonny remained placid, calm in her appearance – tending to be not easily upset by what he was saying. Though, inside, his words burned her heart like fire and she knew that there were not a lot of things she could do now to win him back. She figured that one week was enough to pass until he started to date again – or one month, officially.

Chad's eyes were concerned and he felt almost ashamed by his words, but he had to let her know how hurt he was. He could not let her toy with his emotions like that, regardless of how much it hurt him to do so. Thus, he kept up his cocky image when he said, "So if you could excuse me, I would like to have my date with..."

He looked at the blonde as if for a reminder. Caught in the middle, the blonde girl remained confused, but simply replied, "Vanessa" when she was asked.

"Vanessa," he finished, smug as he if remembered all on his own.

Sonny was near tears when she tugged her brother by the arm. "Come on, Brian; let's go. I don't want to see this jerk anyways." She looked at 'Vanessa', her bright blue eyes staring into Sonny's big innocent brown ones. "Be careful, Vanessa, this one is a big heart breaker."

With that she left the couple to be, with her brother behind her. Brian was silent all the way to the entrance before asking her, "Do you still want to eat here?"

To be honest to herself, she didn't want to eat here especially after the performance she gave all the customers – A-listers, most of them. However, she wanted to prove to Chad that she could go through everyone and not give up. She concluded, "Sure."

Sure Brian was a tad surprised, but he knew his sister could last through anything. He asked a waiter for a table and they were seated almost immediately, probably because of the performance.

When Brian was making himself comfortable in his seat, Sonny felt the need to escape the room for a bit. "Brian, I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Sure," Brian nodded, but just before she turned in the direction of the restroom, he murmured, "Sonny, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before. But now, I'm here and I will always have your back."

His eyes were sincere and he exhibited genuine concern for his baby sister that Sonny found it endearing. She smiled, replying, "I know."

She turned around and walked to the restroom. Once inside, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup miraculously was not messed up, but her eyes were starting to brim with tears. Sighing, she fixed up her hair and added a little bit more eyeliner. Shortly afterward, she exited the restroom. On the way out, she bumped into a person.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized moments before she realized who she was speaking to.

Chad's blue eyes were gazing down at her and Sonny suddenly felt her mouth go dry. "Chad," she murmured.

He finally said, "Sonny, I'm sorry. I honestly do not know what overcame me back there. My behaviour was inexcusable."

Sonny snickered, "Of course it was. Do you know how it humiliating it was for me and my brother? You made our relationship to seem like it was nothing, Chad! I understand that I hurt you but did you have to proclaim it to the world? That was our business! Now everyone is going to know about it! And you say that you were hurt by this break up? You have no idea how much it hurt me when you rejected me when I wanted you! I was always enchanted and mesmerized by you, and now I know for sure that I was an idiot for being so blind of who you really are!"

Affected by her words, he simply replied, "I'm sorry, Sonny. But..."

Sonny glanced at him, a sign for him to continue.

"I want you back, Sonny. I really, really do. And it's all because I care for you so much, more than anyone else in the world. If I could fix that, I would. Trust me."

Interpreting what his implication was, Sonny whispered, "You really mean it?"

Chad smiled down at her, a sweet smile she missed seeing him show. "Of course."

"What about Vanessa?"

"She's a guest star on Mackenzie Falls. I just took her out on dinner as a gesture of kindness. There is nothing going between her and me," Chad reassured Sonny, almost desperate to convince her.

Gazing into his eyes, she felt herself overwhelmed with joy and she was beyond ecstatic. Without a doubt, she did not need any more convincing to make her decision.

Their foreheads were touching as they stood outside the female restroom. It was like a moment in a movie - a moment simply designed for them to cherish each other's company. Chad was the first one to speak after a moment of silence. "Sonny..."

"Mmmm."

"Will you move in with me?"

Sonny leaned back away from him, breaking their touch with their foreheads. She felt herself gazing into his very clear blue eyes. She found herself smiling honestly and true to herself – a smile she felt like she lost in the past.

"Of course." And that was all it hard to take before Chad embraced her, lifting her feet off the ground. Sonny's giggle filled the air, mixed in with Chad's slight chuckles at her.

Chad never thought he would be enchanted and mesmerized by Sonny's laugh again. And he was glad that he was.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ**** 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	7. Enraptured & Captivated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Disney does. I'm just using the characters to write a story that is being begged to be told.**

**I have made you wait another two weeks for this chapter! I am so sorry, but school and my other extracurricular activities are just taking a huge toll on my very busy life. However, I will always find time for writing! I hope to have chapter 8 written for next week. Let's hope that goal is achieved!**

**Speaking of goals – my review goal, I am hoping for this chapter to be 180. I hope that's not too much to ask for!**

**So, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

_Enraptured & Captivated

* * *

_

Sonny couldn't believe what was happening. It all seemed like a blur – like a dream, that she wished so desperately to come true. And it has.

Ever since Chad and Sonny reconciled, they had been inseparable. They were making plans to move in together by apartment searching together. They were doing everything together. Sonny figured that Chad had been so damaged by their time apart that he didn't want to let Sonny out of his sight.

However, it took the rest of their friends to get accustomed to the fact that they were back together. When Sonny and Chad walked out to the dining area at the restaurant, Brian's expression was priceless. The way his jaw dropped, the way his eyes widened the minute Sonny walked out with her right hand entwined with Chad's left. Sonny will never forget, and never could if she tried, that sight.

It had taken much persuasion to convince her brother that this was for the best and that they both needed to be with each other. Sonny's comment on not being there all the other times she needed a big brother's hug affected Brian deeply, and it seemed that he was taking it seriously.

When Sonny and her brother decided to leave the sushi restaurant that Friday night after the persuasion was victorious, Brian had a very relevant question for his little sister.

Once they sat in their car, he faced her, asking her, "Do you regret your decision, kiddo?"

Not understanding her brother's perspective and where exactly he was going with this, she asked, "What?"

Sighing, he put the keys into the ignition. "Do you regret getting back together with Chad?"

Sonny tilted her head to the side, her frown evident on her face. "Why would you even ask me that when you know how much he means to me, Brian? I thought we persuaded rather well back there."

Brian inhaled and let out a deep exhale, air twirling around in the car's cool atmosphere. "I know that he means so much to you, but do you think he feels the same way? I mean, he was with another girl. How do you know that he won't leave you one day for another one of those blonds, no offense to any blonds you know?"

Sonny was desperate to interrupt her brother's irrational ranting because she knew that she could convince her brother to think otherwise. "Brian, you -"

Her brother continued, cutting her off, "I know that right now it may seem that he does feel the same about you. But, kiddo, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Sonny sighed, defeated and not wanting to argue with her brother. She muttered a teary thank you before burrowing her head in his broad shoulders.

Her brother wrapped his arms around her, hoping that his sister can get a happy ever after.

After her conversation with her brother, she couldn't help but have that lingering question in her mind whether or not she regretted her decision. She didn't want to feel this way – indecisive and hesitant. However, her brother's rationale provided some insight into their relationship.

She honestly wanted to confront her boyfriend on the subject matter, but she decided against – not wanting to start problems with no intent or purpose. However, she did definitely have her work cut out for her, when she and Chad were going to announce to her cast mates about their reunion. Even though the So Random cast mates were used to their relationship, they were still always surprised.

Especially when Sonny told them that they were back together.

"What?" Nico asked incredulously.

"But you guys weren't together two days ago!" Grady exclaimed.

Sonny smiled sheepishly as she replied, "Yeah, but we have reconciled and decided that it was better for our health that we are back together."

Chad sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around his waist. She sunk back into his arm, wishing that this would last forever. She was without a doubt, enraptured and captivated by her Chad Dylan Cooper.

Tawni was smiling, but her statement contradicted her mood. "Fine, whatever. As long as you don't pull the spotlight away from me." She huffed before she walked out of the prop room and back to her dressing room.

Zora shook her head, leaving the prop room and muttering, "Never will it end!"

Grady and Nico simply exchanged looks and went back to playing their video games. Sonny giggled before Chad asked to speak with her alone.

They went to the hallway with a moment's privacy from the cast mates. Chad beamed and Sonny could only feel her heart flutter. "What is it, Chad?"

Chad replied, with his dazzling smile, "I found us an apartment and I know that you are going to love it!"

Sonny's face broke out into a wide smile before she leaped into his arms. "I can't believe that we are actually doing this!"

Tightening his embrace around the petite frame of Sonny, he sighed into her hair, "Me neither." However, this sigh was one of content and pure enrapture with the girl in his arms.

* * *

"Are you sure Mom that Dad is alright with this?" Sonny spoke into the phone she was holding in between her shoulder and her cheek. She was bringing a box out from her bedroom containing all of her books. It had been a week since Chad and Sonny agreed on an apartment and only a couple of days since she asked her mother and father's permission to move in with her boyfriend.

Her parents weren't ecstatic at first because they weren't ready to see their daughter move out, of course. However, after some persuasion from Chad assuring them that he only had their daughter's best interests at heart, her parents agreed to the arrangement. Even though her parents consented, Sonny couldn't always help but think that her father had to be persuaded more than her mother.

"I am sure, Sonny, don't worry," her mother on the phone reassured her.

Sonny sighed. When she heard a deep clearing of the throat, she lifted her head and saw the vibrant smile on her boyfriend's face. She smiled herself, "Mom, I've got to go. Chad's here to pick up the rest of the things."

"Alright, honey. Be safe, alright? And don't forget that I will be there in two weeks, alright?"

"Ok, mom. Love you."

"I love you too, Sonny."

Sonny hung up her mother's call and looked up at Chad. He was smiling down at her, as he stepped forward to capture her lips with his own. As Sonny sunk into his kiss, all she could think was how lucky she was.

She remembered how he always grasped her hand and held it with dear life any chance he had. He would always glance down, locking her eyes with his and instantly, Sonny would know her place in the world.

She forgot how _safe_ it felt in his arms that she used to call a sanctuary. She always remembered, though, that his arms were her sanctuary.

Despite all these reminisce of Chad's warm connection with her, she couldn't bring herself to ask that burning question inside her. For some reason, she didn't feel that it was fair to ask him just when they got together a week ago.

When they broke apart, Sonny beamed, trying to push the question from her mind. "Are you ready with your car, Chad?"

Chad beamed as he pulled apart from Sonny's embrace, concluding that he indeed was the happiest and luckiest man in the world. "Yeah, uh, let me get that for you."

His gentlemanly gesture never ceased to surprise Sonny and it always caught her off guard. She smiled as she leaned forward, passing the box to him. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Never did Chad think that this would really be happening after what happened a month ago. However, here he was, in Sonny's apartment, picking up her things to take to _their_ apartment.

Sonny couldn't help but smile, "I'm actually excited, Chad."

Chad chuckled as he set down the box on the floor and stepped forward to grab her hands into his. "I'm glad that you are."

Suddenly, her eyes darkened and saddened as she muttered, "I'm scared, Chad."

Chad's eyes widened as he felt his heart race, hoping desperately that there wasn't anything wrong. "Why?"

"What if I get hurt in the process? What if I get hurt by being in a too close relationship with you? What if something happens between us because we live together? What if we..." Sonny rambled rather quietly, her volume decreasing with every word.

Chad chuckled slightly as if trying to reassure himself of the words he said. "Sonny, I assure you that nothing will come between us. And that we will be happy together, forever entwined together."

Sonny's now teary eyes glistened as she tried to smile through her tears. "Thank you, Chad."

She leaned forward to embrace her boyfriend who was willing to lend his arms around her. Chad comforted her by massaging her hair, muttering soothing words.

All Sonny could think was that she hoped that he was right.

After they pulled apart, Chad patted her shoulder before replying that he was going to get the rest of the boxes into his car. Sonny smiled in response as she stated that she was going to pack up the rest of her things.

Chad kissed her cheek before taking the boxes out the door and down the stairs. Sonny sighed deeply, and she honestly did not know what to think. Especially since everything that was happening changed so quickly in the course of only one month.

She knew that Brian was going to come home late from a basketball match Chad got him tickets, but realized that her brother could also bring some of her things. Next, she decided that she was going to pack her shoes before she noticed a letter along with the rest of the mail she was going to bring to her new apartment. Her eyes widened when she saw the return address, and she knew instantly that she had to hide this letter from Chad. She still hadn't opened the other three notices that arrived from the same address, but she had the intent of opening them sooner or later. Just not in front of Chad.

She stuffed them in her purse along with her phone. When she went in and came out from her room with another box – this time filled with her shoes, she noticed Chad waiting for her, leaning in the doorway.

"Is that it?" Chad asked his girlfriend, silently wishing that this was the last box. He could never confess to his girlfriend that he did not appreciate hauling boxes up and down the stairs.

Sonny looked back behind her and noticed the apartment looking slightly less occupied. She looked back at Chad, noticing his bright beam on his face.

She nodded, "I think so. I'm going to get Brian to bring my last two boxes later today or maybe tomorrow."

Chad exclaimed, "Perfect." He gazed onto her face for a moment before asking, "Are you ready?"

It took her a while to contemplate and answer the question honestly. However, pushing her doubts aside, she nodded slightly less confidently, "I think so."

Chad smiled as he leaned forward to hold her by the waist. "I think we're going to be just fine, Sonny. Don't worry. I think that everything will turn out alright."

Sonny tried to believe his words, but her pushed doubts kept resurfacing along with the burning question she felt like she had to ask. Nevertheless, for the moment, she agreed with Chad, hoping for the best. And she knew that the best would be where she would always be forever enraptured and captivated by Chad.

If only she could always think of positive and not of her doubts, then everything would be alright.

But Chad believed in the positive, and Sonny hoped that she could learn to do so too.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ**** 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	8. Enlivened & Invigorated

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter is so late and that I apologize in advance if this chapter did not meet everyone's standards. I have a lot on my plate right now, but I will always find a way to write! Always! Again, sorry for the short chapter!**

**I have exciting news! **_Entwined & Laced_** won 1****st**** place for XxSimplyAlicexX's **_**Sonny With A Chance Competition! A Chaditition!**_** I felt so honoured that **_Entwined & Laced_** was chosen as a winner, especially since this is my first multichaptered SWAC story. Thank you so much for the honour!**

**I hope this chapter will be worth the recognition given by XxSimplyAlicexX. **

**So, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

_Enlivened & Invigorated

* * *

_

The leaves danced in the wind, sweeping from the ground up into the air. They swirled around amidst the wind, showcasing their artistic qualities. It was truly mystical the way everything danced together, as if they were made for each other.

And Sonny's heart couldn't help mirror the leaves and the wind. Ever since she moved in with Chad, she couldn't dismiss or evade the wholeness she felt again in her heart. She felt in the weeks prior to their pain break up that their emotion had been dying. Now, she felt that the spark had been reignited.

Adjusting to living with Chad hadn't been as difficult as she imagined. It was without a doubt hard to acknowledge that she shared an apartment with a significant other, other than her mom. She wouldn't switch her life for anything else in the world.

She loved the routine her life was at her apartment. She and Chad weren't comfortable with sharing one bed, more that she was uncomfortable. Nevertheless, they had four rooms in their very expensive apartment, and they both had a room, leaving two rooms vacant. Sonny had transformed one room into a study for their books and things such as that. The other room was simply an entertainment room, which Chad took the initiative to decorate with Mackenzie Falls poster. Sonny made it sure that she wouldn't go in there when Chad was home, because she wouldn't hear the end of the mocking.

Every morning, they would wake up. Normally Sonny would be the first one up and the first one in their conjoined bathroom. Even though Sonny felt rather uncomfortable in sharing a bedroom, she felt rather comfortable with sharing a bathroom.

She would always shower, brush her teeth and go back to her room, before greeting a very tired and grumpy Chad. He would mumble an incoherent answer, but she always took it as a "Good Morning". She would go to her room, pick her outfit for the day, brush her hair and grab her purse along with her sketches' scripts.

By the time Chad was done in the kitchen and ready, Sonny would be munching on her cereal, staring mindlessly off into empty space.

He would kiss her forehead, muttering the proper greeting, "Good morning, Short stack. You need I thought you would be eating pancakes."

Sonny groaned at his observation and his smirk which irritated her and which she loved at the same time. "Well, as you can see, I am having cereal."

Chad smiled at the innocent look his girlfriend had on her face, and he couldn't help but feel as if he fell in love with her all over again. "Fine."

Sonny smirked, standing up for she finished her cereal. "Fine."

Chad stepped closer to her, closing the gap by about two feet. "Good."

Sonny looked up into very deep blue eyes. Feeling weak in the knees, she tried to keep her composure, muttering, "Good." He was so close to her that only a inch closer they would be touching.

"Are we good?" he smirked down at her, leaning down. He breathed onto her face and caused shivering tingles up and down her spine.

Sonny couldn't help but smile, tiptoeing while closing the distance between them. "We are so good," she whispered against his lips before closing the gap between them.

They stayed like that for moments, as if the time had stopped and the world revolved around them. The intimate touch caused almost a pulse and vibrant current pass through them, as if it was enlivening and invigorating them all over again from their love for one another.

They finally pulled apart, breathless. Sonny looked up into his eyes, mesmerized and still feeling the tingling from his touch. "I better get going. I have an early morning at So Random!"

Chad nodded, reluctantly letting go of his grasp on her. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Grabbing her purse and keys from the counter, she kissed Chad on the cheek. "Of course."

With that, she left the kitchen with no other words, leaving Chad wondering why he didn't receive a proper goodbye from her.

* * *

"You guys are getting too lovey-dovey, Sonny! It's getting on my nerves! And it's getting into my personal space!" Tawni whined, as she sat in front of her vanity. Sonny sighed as she read that week's sketches on the sofa across the room from Tawni.

"I don't know what you mean, Tawni," Sonny muttered.

Tawni rolled her eyes, while puckering her lips to try on a new shade of lip gloss. "You know very well what I mean."

"No, I don't," the brevity of Sonny's statement spoke more clearly than her words did.

"You guys are always touchy and kissy and nicknamy and it's so weird, Sonny! I can't believe that I pitied Chad and helped him get through this rough patch only to see it get worse!" Tawni exclaimed, throwing her hands down in frustration. She stood up and turned around to face Sonny.

Sonny's eyes lowered as she tried to remain calm. "I'm sorry?"

Tawni sighed and walked closer to Sonny. "Sonny, what I'm saying is – don't get too caught up in the honeymoon phase of this relationship the second time around. You might get too blinded by love that you don't see the damage it is causing on you and others around you."

Sonny raised her eyebrow, "When did you get so philosophical?"

Tawni smiled, "Thanks for the compliment. Anyways, you need to understand what you might be getting yourself into. Being too immersed in your love. It can cause blindness, Sonny, blindness!"

Tawni left the room, leaving a bewildered Sonny, who had the faintest idea of what she was talking about. Because, she felt that herself that she might be causing damage to everything else as a result of her love. Hence – the hesitations.

"Hey Sonny!" Sonny looked up from her sketches and saw Chad standing in the doorway.

Sonny smiled and stood up from her resting position. Her arms engulfed her boyfriend as she nuzzled her head in his neck.

He murmured into her hair, "Want to go grab some lunch?"

Sonny muttered, "Okay."

Chad pulled apart first and gazed into her eyes for the longest period before he broke the mystical stance he was in. "I'll see you there?"

Nodding, Sonny pushed him into the door promising that she would be there soon. She turned around, after her boyfriend was gone. Thinking on what Tawni said, she tried to think of a way to stop herself from being blinded.

There was honestly very little she could do – she was already so immersed. She set her sketch down on the sofa and walked out her dressing room and into the hallway.

She heard a shriek and a sob from the end of the hallway when she saw a tiny blonde girl sobbing, her head in her hands. She was muttering to the girl beside her, who was wearing Mackenzie Fall costume as well as the sobbing girl.

"I can't believe I got fired on the first day of rehearsal!" the blonde girl cried, sobbing endlessly.

"I still don't know why you got fired. You were amazing today!" the other girl replied.

"It's all because Chad got mad at me when I said I didn't like Wisconsin cheese. I don't like cheese at all, so what if I don't like the Wisconsin kind. Why did I have to get fired? There has to be a reason why!" the blonde shrieked before sobbing once more.

Sonny's eyes widened as she realized something. _She_ was the reason why the girl got fired. And all because Chad was too defensive of his girlfriend and hated when anyone went against her desires and likes.

She started to understand what Tawni was saying. Sonny realized now that the reason why the girl got fired, everything was going to be directed at her.

And she was right. When she walked into the cafeteria, everyone glared at her and muttered, "Wisconsin cheese lover!". Even though the snide remark didn't have a mean connotation, it still hurt Sonny. She looked up to see Chad, saving a spot for her in line.

He muttered, gesturing her spot, "M'lady."

Sonny, furious with Chad, spoke rather harshly, "Why did you fire that girl because she didn't like _Wisconsin cheese!"_ Her voice shrieked at the end of the statement, causing a few heads to turn at them.

"I thought that you liked - " Chad seemed confused and startled by her outburst.

"I don't care that I do! Why would you fire a girl because she hates cheese! Everyone here hates me!" Sonny's brown eyes darted to the numerous people who were watching their dispute.

"Sonny, you know as your boyfriend, I have to defend your likes. So when someone goes against M'lady..." Chad started, but he trailed off upon seeing her disgruntled expression.

"Chad, you will never understand! You are causing too much trouble for me! I have no idea why I'm with you in the first place!"

Chad was taken aback, but he couldn't afford to lose his stature in front of so many people. "Then I have no idea why I'm with you!"

"Maybe we shouldn't be!" Sonny exclaimed, words firing out of her lips with no thought behind them.

"Maybe we shouldn't!" his eyes were seething with anger as he clenched his teeth in annoyance and frustration.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Glaring at Chad, she huffed before leaving the cafeteria, with no more words spoken. Chad was left reeling in and trying to understand what had happened. Everyone else in the room, as well, were surprised and taken aback and had no clue what exactly happened.

He felt that something had to be done or undone, whatever the case may be if he wanted to salvage and save whatever remains was left of his relationship. He couldn't see what exactly triggered this outburst between them, but he realized that with Sonny, he needed to reconcile with her fast.

To prevent any finality made on her part about where their relationship stood.

He wanted - needed - to bring back the feeling he experienced by being with her; he needed to be invigorated and enlivened again.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ**** 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	9. Endeared & Adored

**Hey! I am so sorry for the long wait – it's almost been a month! I cannot possible apologize enough for putting you all through a long wait like that. I was just swarmed and buried with homework this past month, but I hope I will get better with my updating schedule. I will try for once a week or once every two weeks. I have everything planned out, including an epilogue.I'm already so excited to see where this story will be heading! I am enjoying writing this story as much as you love reading. Thank you so much for your support and patience! It means a lot - the world to me.  
**

**This chapter will be advancing the plot, and your questions about the letter will kinda be answered in this chapter. But the main action will be in the next chapter! **

**So, please enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

**

_Endeared & Adored_

_

* * *

_

It wasn't long before Chad would come behind her and demand her what was she thinking. She could almost hear him now "Sonny, do you know how much you humiliated me? What is wrong with you?"

_What is wrong with me?_ She pondered and let her mind dwell on the question she was now asking herself. Honestly, she wasn't sure what was wrong and why she had an outburst at him like that.

Sliding down against the wall, she landed on her bottom before bringing her legs closer in to her body frame. She tilted her head against the wall, sighing deeply. Why was she being so difficult? She knew that her insecurities always held her back, but she didn't know that her insecurities would take a major toll on her relationships. Knowing Chad, he would probably dismiss any of her problems and blame it on an external reason, such as the media. He had gotten better to admitting to his problems and seeking resolutions for such problems. However, he never realized that maybe _she_ was partly the reason. He never wanted to blame her, for the somewhat gentleman that he was.

"Sonny!" Her brown hair almost gave her a whiplash on her neck, as she suddenly turned around to find Chad running down the hallway.

She immediately turned her gaze to the floor, muttering, "Chad."

Chad sighed and tried to sound cheerful, "What, is the floor more interesting to look at than me?"

"Yes," she piped quietly.

"Sonny..." he trailed off, looking down at his girlfriend – or what is ex-girlfriend? He still couldn't wrap his head around their fight earlier in front of the entire Studio. Had they broken up? For good? He sure hoped not, because he wasn't sure if his heart could handle anymore heartbreak.

"Chad, I'm sorry!" Sonny exclaimed, lifting her head to meet his blue eyes. "I'm sorry that I blow everything over proportion! I am just..."

Chad was taken aback by her outburst, but he was genuinely worried with Sonny. He sat beside her, sliding his back against the wall until he reached the floor. He looked at her and grasped her right hand with his left. Sonny had shifted her gaze to her shoes before but now she peeked at him through his thick lashes.

"Sonny, you have no need to apologize! If anything, I should be apologizing! I was the one who was being a jerk to that girl. She was just an extra so I didn't know that she would be that important. When she said she hated Wisconsin cheese and how it made her breath stinky, something inside me just clicked. Stupid as it sounds, I was so furious for someone hating on something my girlfriend loved," Chad confessed. He looks abashed and smiled sheepishly at her, anticipating her response.

"Chad..." she murmured, trailing indecipherable patterns on her hands. She looked up, her eyes slightly tearing up. "I forgive you, Chad. Just don't do something like that again, okay? That girl did nothing and I think it's wrong to eliminate someone's opportunity just because they don't like...cheese." She couldn't help but chuckle at the last statement. Their predicament was rather hilarious, now that she thought about it.

Chad smiled and let out a sign of relief, "Whew, so does that mean that we're still together?"

Sonny raised her eyebrow in confusion, then recognition flickered over her face. "Of course, silly!" She lunged at him afterward, grasping onto him tightly.

He was taken aback once again by this extreme reaction, completely opposite of how she was before. Not that he minded. He wrapped his arms around her, bring her close to him and his heart.

He looked down at her eyes, searching for anything that would reveal her emotions. All he could be was be blinded by her beautiful big brown eyes.

She sighed against him, and Chad kissed her on her forehead. They sat together like that for a while before he asked her quietly, "So are you excited for New York?"

Sonny looked at him suddenly bewildered as she widened her eyes. "What?"

"I thought you knew. We're going to New York for promotional tours for the shows," Chad replied cautiously, wary of her unexpected mood swings.

"What?" She repeated, still incredulous.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Marshall didn't tell me before I had to ask him!" Sonny cried as she sat beside Tawni and Chad on the first class seats they had on their flight to New York.

Tawni shrugged, gazing at her nails. "You were under stress when you came back from your three week long break. We all knew about New York when you were gone, and I guess Marshall didn't want to overwhelm you."

"So it was right to overwhelm me," she paused, hoping to create the desired effect, "Three days before we go to New York!"

Tawni simply replied, "Whatever, at least you're here now."

"You didn't even bother to tell me! You knew that I didn't know, so why didn't you tell me?"

Rolling her eyes, she averted her gaze to the screen in front of her, "Suspense. To annoy you. So now, if you please I want to watch this." She pointed at the screen, where two men were arguing over a woman.

"Oh come on, Tawni!" the brunette huffed in response to Tawni's apathetic reply to her questions.

Chad simply chuckled beside Sonny at the bickering between the two girls. He had been reluctant at first to be the only Mackenzie Falls representative to go to New York for a promotional tour for the show, with a So Random. However, when he heard that Sonny was going, he felt at ease. It sure would have been awkward to be with Tawni – alone.

Sonny sighed as she leaned back, closing her eyes. She knew that she had to catch up on some sleep if she needed to be vibrant for their chaotic tour. However, there was one thought that were always lingering on her mind, never going away. She tried very hard to push it back but it kept resurfacing.

It was hard, she knew, but she had to fight it. It wasn't necessarily the nicest thing to do, but to save the ones around her – the ones she has always loved and cherished – it was definitely the right option.

Then why did her heart feel like it was being tugged in two directions? Why did she feel that it wasn't the right option to fight this desire to do something more?

She took her purse into her hands and gently rummaged through it until she felt her fingers rest on the white envelope. She traced the seal which she had broken a few weeks prior, and all she did was read it religiously without anyone seeing.

She had spent a long time deliberating and thinking on her decision regarding this letter. She felt as if she was betraying everyone around her with the decision she wanted to make.

"Sonny?" A deep voice broke her out of her reverie as she looked up to find Chad's worried expression.

"Yeah?" Sonny murmured quietly as she quickly zipped her purse and set it below her seat. She clasped onto Chad's fingers with her own and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked, his voice etched with worry and concern.

Giggling softly, Sonny kissed his cheek before nodding, "Yeah, everything's fine."

But deep down, she knew that it was not. And Chad could sense that feeling too.

* * *

"I am so tired!" Tawni whined as she collapsed onto the bed in her suite she shared with Sonny. Their day had consisted of constant talk shows, press conferences, photo shoots - the whole enchilada. Chad was the only one who sported an optimistic view as he constantly bragged about Mackenzie Falls and how his life was now perfect. He would be bogged down with questions about Sonny and their previous break up and them moving in together, with which he would only answer, "I am as happy I can be with her."

Sonny would reply with the same, though her tone would seem off. No one else noticed but she noticed that herself. She couldn't help but wonder why. She giggled darkly to herself - it seemed that all she did was wonder why the past few weeks.

"Where's Chad?" Tawni asked Sonny as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

"He went to his room. He said that he was tired," Sonny replied, dismissing it lightly.

Tawni yawned as she slept on her side. "Are you guys okay?"

Sonny's eyes widened as she was slightly taken aback. "Of course," she tried to dismiss her surprise, "Why not?"

Shrugging, her blonde best friend replied, "I don't know. It just seems that you two are not as lovey-dovey as before. You guys are normal now."

Sonny let out a laugh, out of relief, "Normal? Thanks. I'm taking that's a compliment?"

Tawni dismissed her question, waving her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm going to sleep. So please turn off the light when you're done doing whatever you're doing." Within minutes, Sonny heard a slight snore from Tawni's side of the room.

Giggling to herself, Sonny stood up and walked to the bathroom. She had her phone in her pocket as well as the envelope. She looked at the envelope, as soon as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She figured that she had to stop doubting herself and her desires. She had to leap at the opportunities thrown at her, not run away from them. She realized that she wouldn't be able to get another opportunity such as this.

Determined and mindset, she opened the envelope and took the letter out. She searched the letter for a number; her eyes flickered with recognition when she did find that number. She pulled out her phone from her pocket, dialling the numbers very slowly.

She pressed the call button, and suddenly Sonny felt indecisive. However, as she realized that the number was ringing, she hesitatingly put the phone to her ear. Her heart beat rapidly as she tapped her fingers on the counter in nervousness.

On the third ring there was a sweet young woman's voice. "Good afternoon, Capitol Studios. How may I help you?"

_Too late to turn back now,_ she thought. "Hi, my name is Sonny Munroe, and I would like to speak to Mr. Clark regarding the offer for the leading role in _Velvet Dreams._"

"Of course, Miss Munroe. Would you like to come in to talk about the offer? I see that you live in Los Angeles."

"Oh, I'm in New York right now for a promotional tour for my show. I am here for the next week."

She heard furious and rapid typing before the woman replied, "How about tomorrow? Is one o'clock sound alright?"

Sonny smiled at the offer - a genuine smile she hadn't had in a long time. She finally felt that she was taking the right decision. "Yes, that will be perfect."

She knew that there would be no turning back now. And certainly no room for regrets.

Though, she couldn't help but feel guilty for deceiving her friends like that. She looked down at the letter, and all her guilt vanished as she realized that she was finally truly happy with her decision.

And nothing could change that.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ**** 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	10. Enmeshed & Tangled

**Hi! I hope that no one is mad at me for keeping you guys wait this long for an update. But it is the holidays now, and I hope to update at least twice before I have to go to school in January. Though, I do not want to make promises because I still have a lot of homework despite the holidays. It's like the teachers don't even care and just give us homework like it is simply another normal day. **

**Enough of my rant. I would like to thank **FanFreak4Channy** for being such an awesome fellow fan fiction friend. She is so sweet and awesome, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to her. You go girl!**

**If I don't update before Christmas, I would like to wish you a Merry Christmas! Hope you all are having an awesome holiday!  
**

**This chapter will elaborate a bit more on the letter issues, but we will be seeing Chad's side of the story here and see him bond with Tawni. So, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

_Enmeshed & Tangled

* * *

_

"Hey," Chad chimed as he opened and closed the door behind him to the girls' hotel rooms. Tawni shrieked when she was caught off guard by his voice.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked on the top of her voice, as she tried to catch her breath.

She had been brushing her hair in the mirror when Chad had walked into the room, unannounced. Sure, she should be used to it by now for he always did this back at the Studio. But it still surprised her.

He rolled his eyes, looking around the room. "You know better than to scream in my ear in the morning, Tawni." He glared at her, hoping she would catch his drift. She must know how cranky he was in the morning from the talks she always had with Sonny.

"Yeah, yeah, she always mentions every morning. And I quote 'Ugh, I can't believe Chad. Why can't he ever be happy in the morning?'" Tawni finished, in sync with her brush motion on her hair. She set down the brush on the mirror table, inspecting her hair and fluffing it a tad with her hands.

Chad looked at Tawni, searching any traces of a smile on her face but her face was as serious and emotionless as a statue. "You're kidding, right?"

Tawni rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat in front of the mirror. She walked to the other side of her bed, reached down for something – turned out to be her purse – and took something from it. She turned it open and puckered her lips. "Like I said, Chad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Sonny, you know that Blondie," he spat out, annoyed by her indifferent attitude to him. "Why don't you just call her right now and tell her I made reservations at this really expensive place I'm sure you will be jealous of," he wiggled his eyebrows for effect.

Tawni's mouth curled in disgust, "Eww, like I would go on a date with you!"

Chad sighed in annoyance as he murmured, "I wasn't saying that, Blondie."

Tawni ignored his comment and continued to apply makeup. He waited for her to finish, because he knew better than to interrupt her make up phase. If anything that Sonny told him was true, he had to steer away from her when she was in her make up phase.

When she finally put her eye shadow into her purse, he bombarded her with the question, "I have waited here for twenty minutes and I know for sure that if I wait any longer, I will spontaneously combust. Now, where is Sonny?"

Tawni raised her eyebrow, "You know, even though I know that you are not that smart, I would peg you for being smarter than this. I thought that you would understand that she wouldn't be here by the half an hour you've been standing in this room. Surely you know that she doesn't take a long time in the bathroom, don't you?"

Chad blushed by her insinuation; instead, he was bewildered by her previous declaration. "Sonny's not here?"

"Good job, Sherlock," she replied sarcastically as she picked up her purse from where she set it on her bed. "Well, if you excuse me, I am going to go shopping before we have to begin our rounds of promotions today at five."

Chad still couldn't believe what he had heard, "Sonny's not here?" He did this weird signalling and motioning with his hands which she honestly did not understand.

"Yes, what part of that don't you get?" Tawni replied annoyed, "Sonny is not here. She went out early this morning, leaving me a note saying that she is going sightseeing before the promos."

"But she promised me that we were going to do something before we had to go do the promotional shoots," he mumbled, honestly shocked by the news. Sonny had only told him last night that she would be free the morning and that she was looking forward to spending the morning with him.

Guess she was wrong.

But if she had wanted to sightsee in New York, why hadn't she asked him to accompany her? He didn't understand her intentions from going out alone, but he also didn't understand why she never told him that she would be cancelling.

As if on cue, he heard his cell phone vibrate. He took it out of his front pocket and sighed dejectedly when he read the text.

He mumbled out what he had read, more to himself than anyone. "Hey sorry, I forgot to tell you that I wanted to do some sightseeing today. I hope you aren't mad. I promise to make it up to you! I'll see you later today."

Tawni must have heard him mumble when she broke him from his shocked reverie, "If you want, you can come with me and do something to keep you occupied."

He looked up to Sonny's best friend, almost ready to hear to say that she was joking. But the look on her face – the look of sympathy for his predicament, he knew that she wasn't joking and she was being a friend, in her own way.

He shook his head as he declined the offer, "I'll be fine. I need to get something anyways."

Tawni shrugged before she was going to leave the room, "Suit yourself."

As soon as she opened the door, she heard a tiny voice behind her. "What went wrong, Tawni?"

Tawni stood there, waiting for him to elaborate and he did. "I mean, Sonny should know that she means so much to me, but ever since we moved in together, it's like we grew even further apart. If that's possible. I mean, she should know that I care about her so much and that I would do anything for her."

Tawni sighed, wishing that she could let her conscience aside and just go on her desirable shopping spree. But something hindered her, so she turned around. She closed the door behind her, placing her purse on the counter along with her rental keys.

She saw Chad, but it was surprising to see him in his state for his eyes were beginning to water. Tawni didn't know how to comfort the man, but all she did was offer her words.

"Chad, have you told her all this?"

Chad's eyebrows rose in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Tawni sighed in frustration as she continued, "Have you mentioned these distances you've been feeling in your relationship?"

"Well...no, not since we broke up..." he murmured, trying to come up with a coherent answer.

"There you go. Maybe you should tell her what you feel. I mean have you even told her the L word?" Tawni asked, knowing the answer already.

Chad's cheeks redden in embarrassment as he tried to come up with an answer. "I...I was going to...I mean...of course..."

Walking forwards and putting her hand on her shoulder, Tawni looked him straight in the eyes. "Maybe you should tell her that first, before you get all worried. Maybe Sonny is distancing herself, because she doesn't think that you love her. She has been hurt before and she is only doing what she thinks won't hurt her, Chad."

Chad was surprised by Tawni's vast wise words but he knew that there was more than a pretty face to his girlfriend's best friend. She was always the one to comfort him when there was something wrong with Sonny, and this time was no different.

He thanked her and was about to leave when he turned back and looked at her, "Hey, do you know about this letter Sonny is always holding?"

Tawni rose her right eyebrow, "Letter? No I don't know anything about a letter. Why? Do you think there's something wrong?"

Chad shook his head, trying to smile. "It's probably nothing." He shrugged off this notion, but as he left the room, he couldn't help but think that there was more to this letter than he thought.

"Thank you so much for coming Miss Munroe." A slightly old man with white hair tucking out of his woollen beanie he wore amidst the brown hairs that were more evident said as his brown eyes twinkled.

Sonny made sure to let Tawni and Chad know that she was going somewhere else different to where she actually was. She smiled as she listened to the plot of _Red Velvet_, noticing how she was instantly intrigued. It was about a woman who was a doctor, immediately smitten by this mysterious stranger. As she continues to pursue a relationship with this man, she realizes that he is something different. He worked for the FBI and when some bad people find out about her, they make sure that they let him know that she was a target. The rest of the movie is about them falling in love amidst all the danger they are in.

"It sounds amazing, the story," Sonny sighed, as she listened.

The director who introduced himself as Mr. Roger Smith smiled, "That's great to hear. I am sorry if I am being straightforward, but I would love for you to play the part of Scarlett, Sonny. I was incredibly impressed by your guest star role on _Dusk_ last year."

She blushed immensely by his compliment, thanking him quietly. Even though she wanted the job so much, she had to worry about the other factors that may hinder it. Such as her current job and telling those around her.

Especially Chad.

"Sir, I am absolutely honoured that you want me to take this job, but I am afraid that I must think on it. I need to think about other things before I make a decision."

Roger smiled, as he seemed to understand by his nod. "I can understand your dilemma. How about this? I give you two weeks before I require an answer from you. Shooting starts in around three and a half months and I need the cast done at least two and half months in advance. I will keep others in mind, but remember, you are my number one choice for Scarlett."

Sonny quietly thanked him again before standing up, offering her hand.

He returned the gesture, shaking her hand. "I hope to hear from you soon, hopefully with good news."

Sonny simply smiled before she exited to office. She walked outside the Studios, which she had to admit looked incredibly different to which she was expecting. Once she was outside, she saw the red convertible Chad had rented for her. She sighed at the thought of Chad and his over extravagant gifts he always indulged for her.

She was having these doubts about Chad, and knowing the sole reason that was inhibiting from making a quick decision. It was not the Studio – she knew that she could have a few months break. It was not anyone else on the show, because she knew they would support her they way did they when she was on _Dusk_ for two episodes.

It was Chad and how he would react. He did not get many roles beside minor ones in movies the past few years, so he was simply on the Falls. She knew how he reacted and it was always violently whenever she even mentioned she had an acting gig outside of So Random. Or when she gained the upper hand and won something, such as that time when they thought So Random won Best Tween Show.

She saw the ugly side of Chad again that day when he ordered for a recount, but she knew that she couldn't take it anymore or give him any more chances if he did something of that sort.

Sighing, she opened the door and sat in the convertible. She set her phone aside when she noticed she received a new text.

She opened it and saw who it was from.

_Hey! I'm missing you! Call me soon! I want to hear about sightseeing! – C_

She debated on whether or not replying to Chad's text. She felt incredibly guilty for lying to her friends, but she knew that she had to keep it a secret if she didn't want to accept the offer.

Looking down at her photo ID for Chad on her phone, she realized that she had to do something, before it cost her any more opportunities in her life.

She dialed the number, before inhaling sharply and placing the phone beside her ear. She almost caught her breath when she heard his voice on the second ring.

"Hello?"

Better now than later, she thought. "Chad," she replied with a wistful tone.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	11. Enflamed & Burned

**In amidst midterms, I making a post for the next chapter. You must be so proud of me. But maybe not, because it took me a month to post the next chapter. I hope I won't have to make you wait for the next chapter! Anyways, this story is about to come to an end – well, not really. I have 5-7 chapters planned out for the story until the finish. But who knows, maybe I will extend it? **

**On a more pleasant note, thank you all so much for your nominations for me and my stories, including **Entwined & Laced** for the Channy Awards hosted by AriSkyWriter and Adoxagraphy Angelus. I see that so many people have nominated me, and honestly, I have never felt so honoured that many people love my writing. However, the deadline for the nominations are January 31, so if you are thinking of nominating Entwined & Laced for some categories, please do so soon! **

**The link is as follows: **

**www . fanfiction . net / s / 6653911 / 1 **

**Thank you again for all the reviews you have given me; they all mean the world to me! **

**So, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

_Enflamed & Burned_

* * *

She tried to dismiss the chills she felt down her back as soon as Chad touched her forearm. Feeling as though she was tricking and deceiving him, she thought back to her phone call two days ago.

She hadn't told him exactly what she wanted to tell him. As soon as he chirped cheerfully and asked about her trip, she felt almost sick to her stomach. She didn't want to tell him over the phone especially about the news; she felt she owed him the news in person. So instead she said that she wasn't feeling well and just sat at a cafe for the majority of the day. Chad had offered to come and get her, indicating to Sonny that he was incredibly worried about her welfare. His voice sounded genuinely concerned and that was all that it took to make her sick to her stomach, once again.

She had declined his offer and tried to appease to her stomach by neglecting Chad's gesture of kindness. He reluctantly agreed to her desire and promised to see her later. She had met up with him and Tawni later to do the additional promotional shoots and the interviews. It was natural, nothing was forced – whatever she said at the interviews. She felt that her interviews weren't natural the day prior, but somehow after the meeting for the movie – it made her feel ecstatic and normal. She felt as though she was finally able to reach beyond her potential and branch out of her comfort zone and safety net.

Comedy will always be her home, no matter what path she will take. Though, she had felt in the past few years that she needed to grow up and take some chances. She wasn't that innocent fifteen year old from Wisconsin anymore; she was a nineteen year old Los Angeles young adult who is in the show biz. And people needed to see that.

So now here she was with Chad and Tawni at a premier after party for someone's new movie. She remembered that it was a Nicole – maybe Nicole Kidman or Portman. She honestly didn't know, but when they were invited to the premiere, Tawni didn't wanted to pass up the chance. Neither did Chad.

Chad whispered in her ear, tickling it with his breath, "You look amazing."

Sonny pulled apart from his tight grasp to look at him. She couldn't help but swoon over his compliment. She always felt as though they were on their first date when he compliments her.

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you. You look appetizing, too."

Giggling, she couldn't help but laugh at how quickly his face turned red and warm. "Thanks," he muttered embarrassed, still reeling from the fact that only she has that effect on him. But he wouldn't want to change that, ever.

Suddenly, a man who was approaching their position caught Chad's eye. He quickly put his arm around her waist, whispering, "Let's mingle now."

Sonny was confused until she saw a man approaching them, and she realized that their affectionate moment was interrupted. Rolling her eyes, she put her arm on the small of his back and looking up at Chad to see him fixing his hair with his free hand.

She broke her gaze from Chad to survey the guests and the other celebrities at the premier. She saw Tawni flirting it up with the guy from _Break It Up_, a movie based on break-dancing. She saw so many people she had only heard about through TV shows and interviews. She loved the atmosphere and she knew that if she took the movie deal, she could possibly be part of these people. She would be at a premiere for her own movie. She would be able to work with so many famous people. She would be able to grow up.

"Sonny?"

Dazzled, she looked back at Chad and looked blankly at him. He was slightly concerned by her appearance, knowing that she was interested to something else.

"Sonny, are you alright?"

Sonny looked at him, muttering, "Huh?"

He excused himself to the man who he was having a conversation with and faced Sonny. "Sonny, what's wrong?"

Sonny finally noticed what Chad was mumbling as she broke out of her reverie. She shook her head, assuring him that nothing was wrong. That she was just dazzled by all the celebrities. But not that she was consumed with what her future could be.

He looked at her for a few minutes, wanting to say more but couldn't bring himself to think of how to respond to her insistence. He nodded and briefly kissed her forehead before turning his back to face the man who was left standing there confused for a few minutes.

Sonny gasped as soon as she saw who it was. "Oh my god, you are Emmett Lansdowne! I love your movies so much!"

Chad felt a tad uncomfortable with his girlfriend's squealing fan girl moment as he managed to introduce, "Emmett, this is Sonny. And Sonny, you know that he's Emmett."

Turning her head rather quickly to capture his gaze, she asked incredulously, "You know him?" Her voice squeaked and went high pitched at the end.

Chad shook his head, "No I just met him now. But I didn't realize that you were a great fan of his?"

Emmett blushed a bit before replying, "Thanks, Sonny. I have to admit though; I love your work as Sicky Vicke."

With mirroring expressions, Chad and Sonny were both amazed by Emmett's confession. _How did a A-list actor know about a comedic preteen show?_ thought Chad. _And how does he _not_ know about Mackenzie Falls?_

A similar question was reeling through Sonny's mind, but mostly from happiness. "You know of So Random!"

Emmett blushed, nodding slightly. "My girlfriend's sister is 12 and she always insists that I watch it with her. After awhile, I started watching it myself because it was so funny."

Chad couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous, but him being proud of his girlfriend overshadowed this feeling. After all, this was what cost them their relationship three years ago over the Tween Choice Award.

He beamed down at Sonny, pecking a kiss on her hair, "She is incredibly funny." He tightened his grip around her waist, as she leaned back into his grip. It was comforting and she loved being in his arms.

Emmett smiled at the interaction between the two young lovebirds. Curious on their relationship, he asked, "How long have you been together?"

Chad was the first to answer, not even giving time to Sonny to process the question. "Three years."

Sonny nodded in affirmation, but also in shock of the tight grip he had around her waist.

Emmett asked, "Where did you two meet?"

"We met at the Studios we meet. You know where I shoot _Mackenzie Falls_?" Chad replied, not forgetting to slip in the name of his show.

Sonny wanted to answer, but what Chad said next really stopped her heart altogether.

"When I first saw her, I knew that there was something different about her. She was this cute, innocent girl from Wisconsin and there was something so pure about her. She is amazing. And now, I have fallen in love with her over and over every single day she says hi to me. I know that we will be together forever."

Sonny looked up at Chad, absolutely in shock over what he said. She didn't know why it hit her like it did; she knew exactly how much she cared for her. Maybe it was the confession of his love. Never did he say that to her face. Now that she remembered, she couldn't even pinpoint a one time that he said those three words. Neither did she, but knowing the extent of his love for her, why hadn't he?

"...She has definitely enhanced and improved who I am. I have become a better person because of her." Chad finished his confession to Emmett, who was smiling.

Emmett realized that what these two had was something special and that they were going to last for a long time – despite what life threw at them.

Congratulating them, Emmett excused himself, having to find his girlfriend before she thought he left her. Chad bid him a farewell, shaking his head while Sonny, still reeling from Chad's confession, merely muttered a thanks and a silent good bye.

Chad, who was usually perceptive of her changes in behaviour, didn't notice her change. He hugged her tightly to his chest, muttering, "I'm sorry I didn't say that to you earlier, Sonny."

"What?" Sonny asked, confused.

"That I love you."

Sonny looked up at him, "Why do you think..."

Chad interrupted before she could finish, "I know that we haven't been exactly the best couple. We've had our share of ups and downs, and I know how much you trust me. And I am so sorry from keeping how I feel about you away from you. I trust you so much, and I know that you wouldn't hide anything from me. So I will say this again, I am sorry, but I do love you, Allison Munroe. Nothing is going to change that, nothing."

Sonny couldn't say anything to respond to his heartfelt apology and confession. She felt her hug tug at the pain she was going through, knowing that she was betraying him that very moment. She wanted to say that she reciprocated the feelings, but she couldn't go beyond, "I l—"

Thankfully, Tawni pulled her away from Chad's hands and said, "Let's go dance!"

Sonny looked back at Chad, whose face was radiating with love and happiness and nodded at her friend's request. "Go on, I have some people I need to meet."

He kissed her lips chastely before he left her standing with Tawni. Sighing, she turned back to Tawni who was looking very impatient. "Alright, let's go dance."

Two days later, they were just finished the last day of their promotional tours. Sonny was in her bathroom, combing her hair with her brush after she had applied her makeup. Chad had wanted to take her out one last time before they had to catch their flight early the next morning. Wanting to shop last minute before their flight, Tawni had left two hours earlier. So it was just Sonny and her massive room all to herself. Even though no one else knew, all she could think about was her relationship with Chad and her movie offer. She had doubts about her decision of taking after Chad said that he trusted her so much. And that he loved her.

She didn't know what brought on that confession, but it certainly caught her off guard. She especially didn't expect to hear it from a conversation with a movie star. She wanted to say the words to him too, because she did love him so much. But all she could think of was that she was betraying his trust.

Looking at her face after she set down her brush, she took a good look in the mirror of her face. She couldn't help but feel ashamed of who she was and how she was constantly breaching her boyfriend's trust.

Sighing, she stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She looked up and let out a shriek when Chad was right in front of her. And he was angry. He approaches me with slow, cautious steps, as she knew he was trying to control his anger from his tight jaw and his clenched fist. She placed her hands on his chest, to which he glared at before he looked at her. His eyes were dark, almost shooting dangers at her that if they were real, would pierce right through her body.

When she noticed that his fists were clenched, she looked down to what he was holding. She gasped slightly when she realized that it was the letter. The letter for the movie offer. She must have left it out by my purse when she was looking at it after Tawni left.

"Chad?" His breath was heavy and she could feel it on her face. He looked straight in her eyes, and she knew that he was incredibly angry but hurt as well.

He snapped at me, demanding, "What is this?"

He pointed to the letter he had in his hands. She muttered, her brown eyes glued to the floor, "A movie offer."

"And you are going to take it?" the accusation in his voice was evident as his voice dripped with anger.

"Yes," Sonny responded, with a bit of hesitation.

"When were you planning on telling me?" his voice cracked at the end, and Sonny finally knew how much she had hurt him.

She looked at him, "I don't know." Glancing at his angry face, she couldn't help but ask, "Why are you so angry?"

Chad's eyes looked at hers and let out an exasperated sigh. "You honestly don't know? How much you have hurt me by betraying my trust? I always tell you about all my deals before I even consider them? Don't think that I am jealous that you got an acting gig. Trust me, I would be proud of you so much, but I can't even feel that because of how hurt I am."

"Chad..."

"Sonny, I'm not only angry, but I am incredibly hurt. All you do is push me away and I can't do anything about it. I confessed my love for you two days ago, but I haven't even heard you say it back to me once. Are you so insecure that you can't even tell people about your accomplishments or tell people about how you feel? I love you so much but I feel as though that isn't enough."

"Chad, I do-"

He looked at her, before asking reluctantly, "Have you already talked to the director?"

Sonny didn't want to tell him the truth, but she knew that hiding it would only exacerbate the situation. "Yes."

Chad finally clicked as he realized the truth. "So you the day you went "sightseeing" was when you went to meet them. Oh my god, does Tawni even know?"

Sonny shook her head as she replied, "Only you know."

Looking at how much Sonny was hurt, as tears rolled down her cheeks, Chad wanted to do something to comfort her. But he knew then he would be weak and she would never realize how much she had hurt him. He set the letter down on the night table beside the wall.

He walked towards the door and turned at her, "I hope you are very happy with your movie. I'm through being hurt by you all the time, Sonny. This time, it will be the last time you hurt me. I hope you will finally let go of your insecurities and let people in, instead of pushing them away all the time. This time though, there are no second chances."

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Sonny alone. She felt as though her relationship just blew up and outburst in flames and now she was reeling from being enflamed and burned. She recognizes that this was similar to the first time they seriously broke up over the Tween choice awards. His words had echoed her words from back then; now from the way she was feeling, she felt how hurt he must have been both the times she broke up with him.

But realizing that didn't make her broken heart hurt any less.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	12. Endured & Suffered

**Hey everyone! So sorry for updating this so late! School has been crazy, once again. Good news though - the 2010 Channy Awards voting is finally up. **

**Go to **

**2010channy . blogspot . com**

**Please vote for **Entwined & Laced** for Best Future Channy & Best MultiChapter Story. At the same time, vote for **me** for Best Author and vote for my other stories! **

Run Away **for Best Channy Break-Up**

To Live Again **& **Please End My Waiting **for Best Get Together Channy**

Definitely Breathtaking **for Best Holiday  
**

**Once again, thank you so much to all who nominated me and my stories! You support means the world to me! Don't forget to vote for your other favorite stories and authors!  
**

**I am so sorry for a short chapter. I promise that I will make it up to you in the next chapter! I think, though, there are about 3-4 chapters left for this story. However, I am still not sure if I want to expand their story beyond what I have planned. Let's see.  
**

**So, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

_Endured & Suffered

* * *

_

"I don't know what to do, Tawn." Sonny's voice was muffled by the pillow her head was presently covered by. Beside her, Tawni continuously stroked her hair, trying to calm down the girl who was near hysteria when Tawni received a phone call an hour prior.

"It'll be alright, Sonny. You'll get through this. You and Chad. This is just a blimp in your relationship."

Sonny looked up, and the affect of the break up on her was truly evident. Her face was flushed; her eyes were red and slightly swollen. Her hair was disheveled, and she simply shook her head. "I don't think so. I think this time it's for good."

Tawni's eyes softened, trying to reason with her. "But Sonny..."

Unexpectedly, she let out a humourless laugh. "I have hurt him so much. I never realized it until now. When he threw those words at me, I never thought that a person could be so hurt. And nonetheless by me."

Sonny sighed deeply, letting the tears fall freely down her cheek. She was so tired of holding back her tears behind her ears. She just wanted to let everything out, so she couldn't hurt inside. Because hurting inside was the worst feeling she ever felt.

Tawni, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. Even though she had grown close to Sonny over the past few years, she could never completely understood what ever went through that girl's mind. She wanted to hope for the best, for both Sonny and Chad; but even Tawni knew that Chad could only take so much heartbreak from a girl who wished for something that maybe Chad couldn't do. Despite Tawni's thought that maybe he had changed for the better.

Inhaling deeply, Tawni let out a huge breath. "Sonny..." she hesitated once she gained Sonny's full attention, "I think that maybe you should talk to Chad. You know, try to understand what this means to both of you."

Those words only made Sonny sob harder.

* * *

It seemed as if it was an eternity or rather the umpteenth time he had walked around this block. After Chad stormed out of the hotel room, he walked around aimlessly in downtown New York. He had no sense of direction, his mind somewhere else.

Even though it shouldn't have surprised him, when he found the letter he couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous. He didn't want to admit to anyone, but his career was hitting a slump. He received no offers for movies, and whenever he went to auditions, he never got a call back.

His manager had tried to get him many gigs, but after a while she just gave up. Even though he had Mackenzie Falls as his safety net, he knew that it was eventually going to end. So when he saw Sonny's offer, he couldn't help but feel angry at the world.

But now he felt absolutely rotten for thinking of that first when he should have been proud of his girlfriend.

Now, ex-girlfriend.

He sighed, raking his fingers through his disheveled hair. It was absolute torture knowing that he had hurt Sonny when he broke up with her. But how many times had he been hurt by her?

He had to be the better person; he couldn't feel good for hurting Sonny so badly. Knowing that walking around one more block wasn't going to help his confused and hurt mind and heart, he took out his cell phone, dialing a familiar number.

An hour later, the two of them sat there in silence, unsure of how to begin. Tawni had left the room as soon as Chad walked in, whispering in his ear, "Don't screw it up."

Sonny placed her hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs nervously. She glanced up at Chad, who was looking down at his hands. They both wore nervous and uneasy expressions that a passerby would have believed that they were awkwardly in love. The truth was that they both were still in love with each other, but they realized that maybe that wasn't enough to save their relationship.

Sonny was the first to begin, "Chad..."

Chad glanced up, flinching slightly at the sound of her voice. Sonny felt uncomfortable under his keen gaze, but her unwavering voice was confident as she begun, "I'm sorry, Chad."

Chad found it hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to face down his face. He didn't want to show Sonny how vulnerable he was at that moment. Simply, he nodded, bringing his attention elsewhere.

Sonny continued, "What happened earlier today made me realize how much I have hurt you over the years. And the only person I can blame is myself. I guess, when you spoke to me like that, I was deeply hurt."

Chad tried to retort her by saying that she wasn't forgiven and that she could never be forgiven. However, seeing her broken face, he didn't have the heart or the energy to do so. Once again, he nodded in reply.

Sonny bit her lip, as she tried to comprehend his actions. She wanted him to tell her that it was alright and that they were alright. But she knew better than to hope for a miracle.

After a few minutes of silence, Sonny needed him to say something. Anything. "Chad...say something..."

Chad looked up at her, unsure of where to take this conversation. "I'm sorry too Sonny."

Sonny let out an audible sigh of relief, mistaking his words. Chad swallowed, his throat suddenly constricting. He didn't want to tell her the truth of his words, but he knew that he had to so he could get his closure.

"I'm sorry for letting my heart be trampled by you so many times," Chad whispered.

Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, she let out a quiet, "What?"

Chad finally looked at her in her eyes. Her wide beautiful brown eyes that enraptured him the moment he laid his eyes on her. "I can't do this anymore Sonny. As much as I want to, we just can't."

Letting go, Sonny's tight hold of her emotions was released when tears began to fall down her eyes steadily.

Chad continued, breaking his gaze from hers, unable to see her cry. "We both want different things and we both are too different. It never would have worked, Sonny."

Sonny nodded, trying to understand his viewpoint. In truth, she did understand him, but she didn't want herself to believe it the fact that they were doomed from the start. She wanted some assurance that the past three years of their lives was not waste.

As if hearing her thoughts, he continued, "But please don't think that I regretted the last three years. I have cherished the times we've spent together immensely, and I will always think of the day I met you as the day my life changed for the better."

"I know," she let out a strangled whisper.

"Sonny..." Chad's own voice started to break.

Sonny wiped her tears and tried to put on a soft smile. "I think this is for the best, Chad. I think it's best that we remain friends."

Chad nodded, audibly gulping before looking down again at his hands. Sonny closed her eyes, affirming her love for him inside her thoughts.

She looked at him and whispered, "I love you."

Chad's eyes widened, upon hearing her confession for the first time. When he realized that this would be the last time he would hear it, his own heart broke even more. He let out a coarse, "I love you too."

Sonny smiled, as she stood up. Chad followed her actions, stepping towards her. She looked up into his blue eyes, her own eyes glistening with tears. Chad brushed his fingers against her cheek, and Sonny rushed her right hand to stop them and held them tightly to her cheek. She closed her eyes as Chad saw her face intently. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his torso as he felt her head smash against his chest.

Sonny inhaled his scent, instantly realizing that she won't be able to smell him again. She let out a teary response which only made Chad's heart ache harder to endure.

"I'll miss you."

* * *

The airport terminal that following day had been busy, but Sonny found it unnecessary to be arriving at the airport three hours before her flight. After she and Tawni finished checking in and were about to go through security, a thought occurred to her.

"Where's Chad?" she looked around her to see if she could point out the blonde haired man.

Tawni replied quietly, "You didn't know?"

Sonny whipped her head around, gazing intently at Tawni's solemn expression. "What?"

"He took an earlier flight to LA. He was hoping that he could get there earlier so he could get some sleep at home before tomorrow."

Sonny's eyes were cast downwards as she mumbled, "He did that to avoid me, didn't he?"

"Sonny..."

"No," she looked up, laughing slightly, "it's alright. We both wanted closure and this is going to be the only way to do so before we can be friends."

Tawni didn't want to continue this talk, but something was on her mind. She was itching to ask Sonny. "Hey, Sonny?"

"Hmm?" Sonny replied absentmindedly, looking through her phone.

"What are you going to do about your living arrangements?"

Confused, she asked, "Living arrangements? Oh..." A sudden realization struck her mind, as she scolded herself for being so dumb. "We haven't discussed that yet."

Tawni was surprised, but tried to feign indifference to this news. "Oh, okay..." She trailed off once she took her pink bag and started rolling it towards the security check-in.

Sonny shook her head in amazement at Tawni`s sudden changing of the course of the conversation. She picked up her luggage and was able to follow Tawni when she saw a familiar blue eyes staring intently at her.

She gave him a sad smile, unsure of what else to do. He raised his hand into a small wave, before he turned around and continued going through security.

Catching a glimpse of Chad made her realize how much she was going to have to suffer without him. Her insecurities had always been there, even when she was dating Chad. She had felt as though she was progressing in terms of her insecurities.

Now, as the tears cascaded down her cheeks, she felt as though she was going backwards.

All the while, enduring and suffering the pain her heart could not stand any longer.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	13. Enthralled & Spellbound

**I am so so sorry for not updating in the past two months! Time had just gone by so quickly, and life just got that much busier. Although this is the first update in literally months, this is the last chapter of the story, not including the epilogue. I appreciate all the reviewers and people who alerted and put this story on their favorites over the past few months. Your support means the world to me! I feel sad for bringing this story to a close because this story will always be special to me. It's a bittersweet feeling, but there have been so many wonderful things that came out of this story!  
**

**On another note, I bet most of you have heard that Demi is not returning to _Sonny with a Chance_. Although I respect her decision 100 percent, I feel as though we are left empty handed by the show with the breakup of Chad and Sonny. But don't worry, I do believe that they would have had a happy end if the show did go on. And that's why you all will be happy with this story's ending.**

**On a happier note, _Entwined & Laced_ won the category of Best Future Channy Story in the **2010 Channy Awards**. Thanks to everyone who nominated and voted for me and my stories! It means the world to me!  
**

**So, please enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

_Enthralled & Spellbound_

* * *

It had taken her at least two weeks before she even got out of her bed and was presentable enough to go to work. Even though everyone understood the extent of her woes and worries, her cast mates felt as though the time spent enduring all this pain was not helping her in overcoming it.

They watched her as she entered the Prop House, unsure of what to say to her except, "Welcome back, Sonny."

She gave them a wry smile, muttering, "I wasn't even gone that long."

Tawni offered a hug to Sonny, understanding that the best thing for Sonny was to ignore the present situation and simply move on.

Sonny graciously accepted the hug, tightening her embrace around her best friend. Without her awareness, tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her other friends immediately joined in the group hug, cornering Sonny in the middle.

Smiling, she let out a laugh. Her eyes twinkled but glistened with tears when she thanked her friends immensely for their support and understanding.

"Anything for you, Sonny," Nico reassured Sonny. Zora, Grady and Tawni simply nodded in agreement.

Sonny couldn't help but feel eternally grateful for her friends. Despite feeling as though her world ended, it truly hasn't – with the help of her mom and friends.

Once breaking apart from their group hug and noticing that Sonny looked remarkably better, Nico announced that they were going to have rehearsal for a sketch which did not include Sonny.

"If you want you can go get something in the cafeteria, you can probably do that. Or you can stay in the Prop House; we won't be long," Tawni insisted, grabbing a pink shawl off the goblin – most likely a prop for the sketch.

Sonny smiled, shaking her head. "Thanks guys, take as long as you want. I'll be fine."

"Ok," Grady replied, before leaving the prop room with the rest of the cast mates.

Once everyone left, Sonny moved across the room to where the counter was. She opened the mini refrigerator door, grabbing a Sprite bottle. She went to go sit down on the couch in front of the television. Suddenly, she felt a sense of coldness on her cheeks. She moved her hand to touch the surface of her cheek, feeling the dried up tears on her face.

_I have been crying?_ she thought. She wiped the imaginary tears off her face, before leaning back against the couch. She closed her eyes, wishing that she had been stronger. She needed to stay stronger if she wanted to get through this. She needed to. She couldn't show _him_ especially that she was weak because of this.

But once she mentioned him in her mind, her mind was led astray to the day she confronted him about the living arrangements.

"_Hi."_

_She stared at him blankly from her side of the door._

"_You want something?" he muttered._

"_Uh...I live here."_

_His eyebrow rose as he looked at her incredulously. Of course she had to be kidding, he figured. However, once he saw the stern look on her face, he realized that she was entirely serious. _

"_Sonny, I thought when we decided to break up -"_

"_You broke up with me!"_

_Wincing, he tried to continue after the abrupt interruption, "That we would also live separately. We can't really live together now, could we?"_

_Sonny stared blankly at him, in hopes of changing his mind about the break up. She had hoped that he would take her back, but acknowledging his stance on the situation she realized nothing could be changed._

_She sighed deeply, muttering, "Fine, I'm just here to pick up some things before I go back home."_

"_Where will you be staying now?" Chad asked, with genuine concern._

"_With my mom."_

"_Oh." Chad's lips turned into a tight, firm smile. _

"_I'm sorry," Sonny said unexpectedly, from what she could see from his surprised face. _

_After gaining composure and recollecting himself, he muttered, "I know, but it can't change anything."_

_Sonny's head drooped as she let out a heart wrenching mutter which caused a tightening in his chest. "I know."_

"Hi kiddo."

The voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to look up in surprise at the source of the interruption. Once she saw that it was Marshall, she relaxed visibly.

"Are you ready to get back to work?"

She smiled, one that she couldn't help but feel was rather forced, "You bet I am."

* * *

Three months later found Chad walking down the hallway when he noticed a flash of brown hair. He turned around but saw nothing. Shaking his head, he assumed that it was merely his imagination. No one could really blame him for being rather ... off ever since the break up.

_Why am I sulking? I am the one who broke up with her, _he thought miserably.

Though he came back to work the following weekday after his arrival in Los Angeles, he was not faring any better than Sonny. He was even more withdrawn from his co stars and work than he was the first time they broke up that year.

Despite having a strong and confident facade, he was honestly breaking down inside thinking of what could have been and what is now. Thinking of her constantly was the only solace he invited to help him overcome his pain. Though others thought it was dangerous to think of her all the time, he thought that they were farther from the truth.

He still needed to remember her, because if he ever forgot her – he would never forgive himself for doing so.

Chad looked up again, noticing the flash of brown hair again. This time he was not mistaken or imagining things because only a few feet away from him was Sonny laughing at something one of her friends said. He immediately rushed to the wall and leaned against to evade being detected.

"So what's it like living with your mom again? Bet it's not that much fun," Nico teased her.

Sonny let out a melodious laugh which titillated all of his senses. "Yeah, I forgot how it felt to have your breakfast ready for you once you get out of bed."

After Nico let out a laugh of his own, there was silence and Chad couldn't help but wonder if they left into another room. But he heard Nico's voice again. "But I'm serious, Sonny. It's been three months. I think you need to let go of him."

"What else?"

He was taken aback by my sharp hostility, but simply replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what else do you want me to do now that I am back to work? Do you think that I am ready to get over him?"

"Sonny, I didn't mean -"

"I'm back to work, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell me what to do in my personal life, Nico."

Chad couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, because Sonny had stormed off the opposite direction with Nico inhaling deeply. He also heard a vague muttering from Nico, but he couldn't decipher what he had said.

Once the two friends were gone, Chad finally let out his breath from relief of not being caught. As he replayed the conversation in his head, he felt now that he had reason.

Reason to hope.

The rest of the day had passed as a blur for Chad, who had only one thought in mind. _I need to go see Sonny. _He ran to the Prop House once filming was over, in hopes of catching her before she left to go home. When he did arrive at the Prop House, he saw the last person to leave.

"Hey," he directed at Zora.

Zora looked up from her bag, narrowing her eyes at him. "What?" she spat back.

"I need to know where Sonny is."

"Oh," her glare softened, "She left already."

Chad's heart plummeted, but he chided himself for feeling that way. He decided that he could catch her at home. "How long ago did she leave?"

"Not long, like twenty minutes."

"She'll be home by now," he muttered under his breath. He looked up at her and thanked her quickly before leaving the room.

"Hey Chad!"

He ran back into the room, with his head peering out from behind the wall. "Yeah?"

Zora pleaded, "Please don't go breaking her heart anymore. I don't think she can handle it."

He was taken aback by her tone that was a lot different from her hostility, but he nodded. "I won't."

Chad ran out, leaving a satisfied Zora. When Chad had driven to Sonny's apartment in a record ten minute drive, he impatiently stood in the elevator as it went up to her floor.

When he arrived at her door, his breath caught in his throat. What was he going to say? He was not prepared at all, but somehow his hand had knocked on the door. And now he was facing Sonny.

"Chad?"

"Hey," he muttered pathetically.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...um, can I come in?"

Sonny looked hesitant, but nodded. "Sure."

Chad stepped into her apartment for the first time in months, and he couldn't help but feel a bit sad that it had been a few months. Everything looked the same, save for a new television and a few extra vases and paintings. He looked around to see Sonny staring at him, probably expectant of an explanation.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," Chad finally said.

She looked at him, her arms crossed. He swallowed and continued, "I just had to say a few things to you."

Her eyebrows rose in confusion as her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Sonny, I..." He started to pace around and towards the couch. He looked behind once again to see Sonny walking closer towards him.

Inhaling deeply, he started again, "I still love you."

Sonny's breath caught in her throat as her heart came to a full stop. She searched his face for any signs of a joke or a prank, but in all its seriousness, his face was one of sincerity.

"Oh my god," she muttered.

"Sonny..." his voice rasped.

She looked up at his broken and pained face, before her eyes started to tear up. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks, before she replied, "Why?"

Chad's eyes started to tear up as well, as he let out a confused, "Excuse me?"

"Why did you come now and tell me this? Why couldn't you just save us the pain and move on? I even accepted the movie deal! I was doing so well and then you came-"

"Sonny, the past few months have tormented me so much that I couldn't even think of nothing else other than you. Please, you have to tell me what you feel. I know that I am not the only one suffering."

Sonny looked up at him, wondering why everything had to be so screwed up. But who was she kidding? She was ecstatic that Chad still loved her, because she reciprocated the feelings. She just was hesitant of telling him, thinking that this will all end in a massive mess where both of their hearts become too broken beyond repair.

"I..." She started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

His eyes softened their gaze as he stepped closer to her. He looked down into her brown eyes and saw that her bottom lip was trembling. Moving a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face, he whispered, "Please don't be afraid. I promise you that I will never break your heart again."

"You promise?" She looked like a little child, sad over losing her doll. The innocent and expectant expression on her face tugged on Chad's heart and caused his chest to tighten. He pressed his lips against her forehead, assuring her that he will keep his promise.

She gazed into his eyes, hoping his words held any truth. Knowing who they were, Sonny and Chad, she finally realized that despite caring for each other so much, they are always going to have problems. But they could learn to overcome the first step in doing so was accepting their feelings.

And so she did.

"I love you too, Chad."

Chad's eyes welled up in happiness as he leaned down to close the gap between them. The touch sent chills down both of their spines and once they broke apart, they felt as though they were missing something.

Sonny leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She inhaled his scent, finally happy that they could be together. Sonny looked up at him and asked, "Are you okay with me doing the movie?"

Chad looked down at her and saw her wide, innocent eyes. He smiled, "Of course. I couldn't be more prouder of you, Sonny."

"Thanks, Chad."

"When do you start?"

"In a couple of weeks."

She fell silent before she asked, "Um, if you don't mind can I move in with you again?"

Filled with overjoyous warmth and happiness, he laughed as he tightened his embrace around her. "You didn't even need to ask."

Spellbound by her, Chad was looking forward to look beyond the horizons and start afresh. All the while, keeping his promise to her.

And she was looking forward to a life where she would always remain enthralled by him, never having to cause him to break the promise.

They were glad that their hope and faith will always lead them to their path to exploring who they were. Together.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


	14. Entwined & Laced

**Wow, this seems surreal. I can't believe I am actually posting the epilogue to this fiction. This chapter is a tad shorter than the others, but I honestly didn't think that their conclusion had to be longer than this. I believe that I will leave all of you satisfied with the ending to **Entwined & Laced**!  
**

** All I wanted to say was thank you so much to you readers for your support over the past year. Sonny and Chad's story does not end here as many of you know with stories - it is only the beginning to a happily ever after. All I want to say to you now is thank you and I really appreciated all the reviews I received. Definitely a bittersweet feeling, but so many great things have come from this fic - as I mentioned last chapter. On a final note, **Entwined & Laced** is a story that I have greatly enjoyed writing, and I wish to say thank you again for sharing this ride with me!  
**

**And so for the final time, please enjoy this chapter, and thank you all so much!**

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Entwined & Laced_

* * *

It was trying, she had to admit, the past three years she spent sharing a life with someone else other than her mom. Whenever they started a pointless argument, it had to be her to back down first to let him cool down and apologize for his reckless behaviour. She knew that they had their differences, and it had once cost them their relationship.

No matter how many times she tried to run away, he had a tight hold on her, never letting her go. He always told her that he wouldn't make that mistake again. The way he expressed his raw emotions always tugged her heart, paining her. She still hadn't forgiven herself for hurting himself like that. The way he had changed into an entirely new person, less arrogant, less conceited, less Chad Dylan Cooper.

It was as though the famous CDC was not there, but instead the innocent, heartbroken Chad. However, as the years went by and they grew accustomed to one another, Sonny knew she couldn't hold him accountable for all of their troubles. She grew to be the better person because of the trials and tribulations their relationship had to endure. She didn't get mad – that mad, at least – whenever he would boast about his new movie deals when she was having a dry spell. And likewise, he wouldn't get jealous when she was offered countless of movie deals within a short period of time. They were almost in sync with one another, one moving with the other following.

She understood that because they were Sonny and Chad, they were always going to fight and bicker. However, it didn't diminish the fear or insecurities she had three years prior. She honestly thought that she could get over them but whenever she saw Chad act with a gorgeous blonde actress in a movie, she would always dread his phone call. She would always think the next phone call would declare their break up and ask for her to move out.

She honestly didn't understand why she couldn't hold more faith in Chad's trust. But she did understand three years ago, her insecurities and desires for Chad to change almost cost them their heart and relationship. And she didn't want to risk another heart wrenching period of sorrow for both of them.

She knew that Chad did change, more than she had expected. He was less cocky, less of his previous arrogant self to secure his relationship with Sonny. Nevertheless, there was still something missing that she demanded from Chad, and she herself didn't know what.

But she definitely didn't expect him to do _this _either.

It was a beautiful Sunday evening, as Chad and Sonny were basking in each other's company at Venice Beach. The sunset had conspired into a beautiful array of shades and hues of pink, red, orange and yellow. The waves had softly brushed against the shore, wetting Sonny and Chad's toes as well as the sand in between them.

"Breathtaking," Sonny whispered, looking forward of the beautiful display of colours.

Chad agreed, "Yeah." Though his attention was at his beautiful girlfriend at his side.

After a few minutes silence, Chad started, "Sonny?"

"Hmm," Sonny murmured as she drew designs with her fingers in the sand.

"Do you ever think of us? And where we are going from here?" Chad whispered, as he tightened his grip on her waist.

She broke her gaze from the sunset and looked at him. "What do you mean? Of course I have, but what does that...oh my," she finished off lamely when she noticed he moved his position onto his knees when he grabbed both of her hands. He held something tightly in his right hand, and from her angle, it looked like a velvet box. "Chad?" she whispered, in disbelief.

"Sonny, I've been doing a lot of thinking. And I know this may be a bit crazy, but I guess guys in love do crazy things," he opened his right hand to reveal his box. He opened the lid and inside was a diamond ring.

"Chad," she whispered breathlessly.

He continued, "You have been my savior in Hollywood. You saved me from going off the deep end. When we weren't together, it was like my heart was ripped apart from me. I honestly can't picture myself anywhere else than spending the rest of my life with you by my side. I love you so much, Allison Munroe. And I want to ask you – will you marry me?"

"Chad, I..." Sonny trailed off, glancing at the ring and Chad. She noticed that his face was earnestly eager and was awaiting her response.

Instantly, overwhelmed, she stood up and whispered, "I can't."

Chad's face instantly blanched, but he covered up by remarking, "You can't?"

"I think it's best that we don't be together anymore," Sonny's words echoed those of her own from three years ago.

Chad instantly understood why her answer was this and grabbed hold of her wrist, spinning her around. "No," he snarled into her face, "I am _not_ letting you do that to us again."

Sonny's eyes started to rim with tears, "I'm sorry, Chad."

"Why are you like this, Sonny? Are you honestly so afraid of us being together forever? Don't you want to be with me? Don't you love me?" Chad threw at her accusatory.

Sonny's eyes darted up at him and remarked, "Of course I do. You know I do."

"Then why are you doing this?"

She inhaled deeply, "I am doing this because I love you." In response to his bewildered expression, she continued, "I still have not overcome my insecurities, Chad. And because of that, I don't want to hurt you in the future where the damage can be permanent. If you become bound to me now, I can't save you from whatever hurt I may inflict upon you."

Chad's furious stance diminished as he realized what she was saying. His gaze softened as he grabbed hold of her hands. "I don't care of that. I love you and I am ready to throw myself into your path, even if it means hurting myself. All I know is that if I don't be with you forever, you would be doing more harm to me."

"Chad, I..."

"Marry me, Sonny."

Sonny contemplated, even though she knew what her answer would be. She remarked breathlessly, "Yes."

"Yes?"

She nodded, smiling through her tears. "Yes."

"Yes!" he remarked as he spun her around and leaned forward to kiss her on her forehead. As he set her down, he noticed the hesitant expression in her eyes.

"We will be fine, Sonny," Chad whispered, slipping the diamond ring onto her ring finger.

She inspected it, before whispering a quiet, "Are you sure?"

Chad brushed a stray hair from her face, leaning forward to murmur in her ear, "I'm not sure. But I know we will take it one step at a time."

Sonny's eyes rimmed with tears, glistening because of the now evident moonlight, "Together?"

Smiling, Chad leaned closer to touch his forehead with hers. "Of course, Shortcakes."

Sonny smiled as she wrapped her arms in an embrace, soaking in his warmth. They finally were able to let go of the hindrances and move forward.

They were finally entwined and laced forever.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


End file.
